saved by my friend
by mama rocks
Summary: Jack has left with the Doctor and the whole team is suffering, especially Ianto. Can Owen help to save him? M/M sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **COE happened so it obviously doesn't belong to me.

**A/N** I've never written anything except Jack/Ianto before so hope this makes the grade for Owen/Ianto fans.

**Dedicated** To jack4ianto09 who suggested I write an Owen/Ianto fic.

TWTWTW

'Tosh...anything happening rift wise?' asked Gwen.

'Doesn't seem to be...looks like nothing predicted until tomorrow...fingers crossed' replied Toshiko.

'Right...I suggest we all go home..can you alter the rift alert signal to come through to me at home?' asked Gwen.

'Sure' announced Toshiko.

It had been seven weeks since Jack had left and the team had fallen into some sort of cohesive unit. Gwen took charge of day to day operations after it was agreed that Owen was needed to concentrate on the medical side of things. Toshiko lost herself in her beloved technology and tried to ignore the sometime squabbling for leadership. Ianto kept the whole place running behind the scenes having no desire to be in charge.

The team began to pack away for the night.

Gwen promised herself time alone with Rhys even if there was always the possibility of a rift alert.

Toshiko promised herself a glass of wine and an episode of Desperate Housewives to dull reality.

Owen promised himself a night of drunken debauchery with any willing female he could find.

Ianto promised himself he wouldn't cry.

They all had their ways of coping and the effort Ianto put into containing his emotions during the day left him unable to restrain his grief once he was alone. He waited until the others had left and then ordered take out. Having picked at his food and spent several hours fruitlessly wandering the archives he knew he could not put off sleep any longer.

Ianto felt bereft. He had taken a long time to recover after he lost Lisa. He took physical comfort from Jack and gradually the older man had become his anchor. He became the rock onto which Ianto could cling when his emotions threatened to overcome him. Jack had eventually replaced Lisa in his affections and Ianto had learnt to trust again.

Then Jack had left and Ianto was horrified and devastated. Horrified that Jack would desert them all and devastated that he had once again lost a lover. Lisa had not left him willingly so this new betrayal was worse and hit him harder.

He took himself to Jack's room, undressed and lay down willing himself to sleep. He had known it would not happen and he pulled one of Jack's shirts from its hanger and into the bed with him, breathing in his scent that still lingered in its folds. He began to quietly sob.

TWTWTW

As Owen re-entered the hub he was not a happy man. What was supposed to be an evening ending with a shag with some faceless and nameless female he would never willingly see again had actually turned into an evening of being thumped by the grunt of a boyfriend that the girl he had been chatting up had forgotten to mention. He had returned to the hub for a quick patch up job on his lip.

He went first to the kitchenette to grab some ice. Before he did anything to this injury he needed some relief from the pain and swelling. His journey towards relief was interrupted when he heard a soft sobbing sound.

He followed the sound to Jack's office having taken his gun out. Reaching the office his worst fears were confirmed and he put his gun away and hung his head in despair. As soon as he entered the room he knew the sound was Ianto crying in Jack's bed and he did not know how to deal with the knowledge.

He stood for a time listening to the soft sobs coming from the Welshman. Should he approach the man and offer support or would that just make things too weird tomorrow? He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, eventually making up his mind and sneaking quietly away.

TWTWTW

The following day as Owen entered the hub Ianto looked up at him and rolled his eyes at the state of his lip.

'What happened Owen?' he asked.

'Argument with a door' he answered.

'You mean argument with a person who did not appreciate your personality?' smiled Ianto.

Owen looked at him and grinned.

'Ok...argument with someone with the intelligence level of a door' he said.

Ianto tutted.

'You need to get more control Owen' he said.

'So do you Ianto' commented Owen softly.

Ianto looked up at him sharply.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

Owen had determined the previous night not to mention that he had heard Ianto crying. It would serve no purpose other than to embarrass him and much as Owen enjoyed tormenting his teammate he recognised true grief when he heard it and would take no joy in exacerbating it.

'You still miss Jack...I see that Ianto...we all miss him, but you more than us...I see that you still don't sleep well...you stay here when you should be at home...I don't suppose you go out socialising with friends' stated Owen.

Ianto frowned.

'For someone who specialises in loathing other people you have certainly seen a lot' he commented, worrying about when he had let his guard down long enough for someone as blind to emotions as Owen to recognise all this.

'I'm your doctor Ianto...it's my job to notice such things..to make sure you're fit for duty'

Owen tried to cover his words with something Ianto would find acceptable. Owen was supposed to make sure the team were fit, it was ok if he noticed something that might affect Ianto's ability to do his job.

'I'm ok Owen' he said quietly.

The two men looked at each other. This would be a standoff. Owen would have to admit to hearing Ianto crying or accept his word that he was ok. He looked down and then back up at Ianto quickly.

'Come out with me for a drink tonight?' he asked.

'You asking me for a date Owen?' laughed Ianto.

Owen laughed with him.

'In your dreams mate...seriously just come for a drink...convince me you're ok' he continued.

Ianto thought. He had not been out socialising since Jack had left. He had barely left the hub except for missions, shopping and going home to collect clean clothes. It might be good to just get out for a while and it would have the added benefit of getting Owen off his back.

'Ok' he answered.

TWTWTW

'You ready Jones?' demanded Owen at the end of the day.

'Yup' answered Ianto 'let's go'

The two men set out for a local bar and ordered drinks when they arrived. Then they sat and looked at each other. They had never spent much time on their own and certainly not by choice in a social setting, neither of them knew what to say.

'Have you been here before?' Ianto asked.

Owen laughed.

'I hope that isn't an example of the quality of your chat up lines' he said.

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

'I wasn't aware I needed chat up lines with you...didn't realise it was that sort of drink' he announced with an amused air.

'It's not' sneered Owen 'yeah I've been here a few times...get a lot of office workers in here...come Friday night there are always girls looking for a good time'

'So' said Ianto looking around 'this is one of Owen's pick up joints'

'Yeah...I guess' said Owen.

Ianto raised a questioning eyebrow at the other man.

'Picking up women has become less and less fulfilling recently' admitted Owen.

Ianto thought about this for a moment.

'Why?' he asked genuinely surprised.

Owen considered his reply. He didn't like introspection and tried to avoid it. How much was he willing to share with this man? Despite working with Ianto for almost two years he really knew very little about him.

'I'm getting older...want more than meaningless shags...hate waking up with someone I don't know...sometimes want a hug' he looked up at Ianto from under his eyelashes hoping he hadn't just laid himself open to endless mockery.

Ianto watched him with surprise.

'Yeah..' he answered eventually acknowledging his sympathy with the feeling.

Owen smiled relieved.

'So...I told you something you will die if you repeat...how about you tell me something about you' he asked.

'I'm really very boring Owen...there's nothing to tell' smiled Ianto sadly.

'Well that's obviously not true' sniped Owen.

Ianto looked up at him surprised at the tone.

'You keep the sexual enigma that is Jack Harkness enthralled and you expect me to believe you are remotely ordinary?' asked Owen raising his eyebrow in amusement.

Ianto looked sad.

'I didn't keep him that enthralled Owen...he left remember?'

Owen was sorry he had bought up the subject. He was supposed to be cheering his teammate up not raising uncomfortable memories.

'I don't know why he left Ianto...but I'm pretty sure he'll come back for you' he said sincerely.

Ianto looked up at him, hope flaring briefly but dying just as quickly.

'I doubt it Owen...he's gone...the sooner we all learn to accept that the better it will be' he said sadly.

Owen nodded slightly accepting that a change of subject was called for.

'So talk to me teaboy...tell me something outrageous' he laughed and took a long swig of his drink.

Ianto copied him and prepared to share.

TWTWTW

Ianto and Owen had a good time the night before but they were both paying the price this morning and feeling the effects of one drink too many. The alarms sounded as Gwen entered the hub and Owen looked over at Ianto as they both grimaced at the sound. Ianto rolled his eyes and set about making drinks.

The week carried on much as normal with very little happening. Four days later Owen approached Ianto again. He had noticed that the man still looked tired and determined not to let up his observation.

'Ianto...you want to come out again tonight?' he asked.

'No' said Ianto.

Owen looked so disappointed that Ianto relented.

'I don't want to go out Owen...but why don't we take some beer to mine and order take out?' he offered.

Owen paused to consider this. Going out for a drink meant it would be easy to make excuses and leave if he became bored, going to Ianto's house made the arrangement seem more domestic somehow. But he had enjoyed the Welshman's company last time, he was witty, intelligent and much more entertaining than Owen would ever have believed. He had glimpsed what Jack must have been treated to regularly and he had had fun.

'Ok...sounds good...you got any good movies?' he asked.

Ianto leaned his head to the side.

'I have a lot of Bond films' he said.

Owen laughed.

'Oh you are such a cliché...I'll bring an action movie'

'Yeah...because that's not a cliché at all' smirked Ianto.

The two men smiled at each other.

'It's a date Owen' said Ianto with a wicked grin.

'Still in your dreams Ianto' snarled Owen but he smiled just the same.

TWTWTW

The doorbell rang and Ianto caught himself grinning at the thought of an evening with Owen. He shook the thought free and opened his door.

'I bought Die Hard' said Owen shaking the DVD case in front of Ianto.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

'That really_** is**_ a cliché Owen.

'No... Die Hard is a classic' insisted Owen.

'If you say so...hope Chinese is ok' said Ianto indicating his coffee table full of food cartons and with two waiting plates and two bottles of beer.

'Perfect' smiled Owen.

The two sat down to watch and eat and were soon relaxing comfortably on the battered sofa with their feet on the now empty table.

By the end of the DVD they were finishing a third bottle of beer and laughing together as they rehearsed parts of the script, overacting the roles. Ianto insisted they watch a James Bond movie next and they moved closer together on the sofa.

They continued laughing and enjoying each other's company until Owen sprang awake just after midnight to find Ianto with his head in his lap snoring away. Owen's jerk to wakefulness stirred Ianto and he opened his eyes and sat up quickly with an apologetic glance at Owen.

The two looked at each other uncertainly for a moment and then broke into grins.

'I suggest we pretend we never saw that' said Owen.

'Saw what?' questioned Ianto with a smile.

'I should go' said Owen trying ineffectually to sit up and gather his thoughts.

Ianto looked at his friend.

'Stay' he said.

'I'm not big on sleeping on sofas mate' said Owen.

'Then stay in my bed with me' answered Ianto simply.

Owen looked at him warily.

'For God's sake Owen we're both grown ups...surely we can share a bed without jumping each other' Ianto argued.

'Suppose' admitted Owen.

'You've had a drink and shouldn't drive...you could stay on the sofa but it's not very comfortable...I promise your virtue will be safe if you share my bed' smiled Ianto.

'My virtue was taken long ago' grinned Owen.

'You had men as well as women in your bed before then Owen?' asked Ianto suddenly curious.

Owen looked from under his lashes, did he really want to share this with Ianto?

'Yes' he said eventually.

'Then I will have to ask you to respect _**my**_ virtue' Ianto deadpanned.

'You have been thoroughly desecrated by Harkness' laughed Owen.

Pain passed momentarily across Ianto's face and Owen placed an arm across his shoulders.

'Come on' he said and urged the other man to the bedroom.

As they lay side by side in Ianto's large bed both facing the ceiling Owen felt compelled to ask.

'Ianto...you ever shared a bed with any other man?'

'Do you mean bed?...or body? Owen' asked Ianto.

'Bed'

'No'

Body?'

'No'

'Oh...night Ianto'

'Night Owen'

TWTWTW

Ianto awoke early the next morning with a warm body spooned into his and a hard erection pressed against his arse.

'Jack' he breathed.

'No' whispered Owen 'sorry...only me'

'It's ok Owen...wasn't properly awake..am now...and good morning to you too' he laughed pushing his arse back into Owen's erection and laughing slightly.

'Sorry' whispered Owen but he pushed his erection into Ianto slightly harder and kissed his neck gently.

Ianto froze.

Laughing about a morning erection was one thing kissing and urging it towards a body was quite another. He felt his own body responding to the contact and didn't know what to do. Owen wound an arm about Ianto's waist and felt the other man's breath hitch in response. He suddenly seemed to realise what he was doing, as he stopped and again whispered to Ianto.

'Sorry' and pulled away from the other man.

They both lay looking at the ceiling again.

'It's ok Owen...really' said Ianto.

'Yeah...we should get ready for work' whispered Owen.

'Yeah' replied Ianto.

'Ianto?...is this something we need to pretend never happened?' asked Owen.

'No' answered Ianto simply.

'Do we need to talk about it?' asked Owen.

'No' answered Ianto again.

Owen nodded and got up to shower.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

TWTWTW

Ianto and Owen arrived at work together but split to their own workstations without another word. Ianto greeted the girls who were already at work.

'I'm picking up some rift readings outside the city' announced Toshiko.

'Where?' asked Gwen .

The team congregated around Toshiko's computer as she bought up a map of the city and suburbs to show her teammates.

'Do we need to investigate Tosh?' asked Gwen.

'I don't think so...there is nothing concrete yet...just little blips...I'll programme the SUV's Sat Nav with the location in case we need to get there quickly later...but at the moment the blips are too fast and small to be a problem' said Toshiko.

'Ok...keep monitoring Tosh and let us know if anything changes' said Gwen.

'Right...if we're not going out immediately I'm going to finish the investigations on that alien that came through last week...only a couple more tests and I'll have the results for your comparison programme Tosh' announced Owen.

'Great Owen...I'll get ready to collate all the latest results' answered Tosh.

'I'm going out to meet Andy...got to keep up local contacts' said Gwen.

'Does he know Jack is missing?' asked Ianto.

'No...I thought we should keep that information to ourselves as long as possible' answered Gwen with a frown.

The others all nodded in silent agreement and returned to their individual tasks.

Ianto made coffee for himself Toshiko and Owen. Placing Toshiko's cup at her workstation he smiled at the Japanese woman.

'Are you ok Ianto?' she asked concern obvious in her voice 'you seem a bit more rested lately but I know you must still be unhappy'

Ianto smiled at his friend.

'I am sleeping a bit better Tosh..thank you...and I know I can't mope forever' he looked down and swallowed 'but it's still hard'

Toshiko gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. The two looked at each other and enjoyed a moment of closeness that did not require words.

Ianto took Owen's coffee down to the med lab and came and stood next to the medic to look over some of the latest findings. They stood shoulder to shoulder just barely touching each other.

'You've almost completed this' observed Ianto.

'Yes' agreed Owen.

'Would you like me to fetch the file containing the previous results for comparison?' asked Ianto.

'Yeah...I think Tosh will need to see it too...all the results will be on her programme but locations and dates and times of retrieval might not be and might prove useful to compare'

Ianto nodded and made to move away, Owen reached out quickly and grabbed the other man's hand.

'Ianto...thank you' he said looking deep into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto was pretty sure Owen was not referring to the file he had offered to collect. Neither man was sure how to react to what had happened this morning. It was a direction neither had seen their relationship taking but comfort was in short supply in Torchwood and was never turned away lightly, no matter the source.

Ianto had enjoyed the feel of another warm body next to his and Owen had been surprised at how attractive he had found Ianto. He suspected it was as much to do with how comfortable he felt in the other man's company as it was to do with wanting him physically. Owen had not been close to someone for a long time. He did impersonal one night shags and Ianto had penetrated the barrier he had erected about himself. In trying to help the young Welshman, Owen had found a need in himself being answered also.

The moment was broken when Ianto looked away but he squeezed Owen's hand almost imperceptibly before letting go and walking away.

TWTWTW

Ianto retrieved the file Owen needed and left it with Toshiko. He didn't want to see the medic again just yet. He wasn't sure how he felt about what he thought was happening between himself and Owen. They had become close in the last couple of weeks but what had occurred this morning had been different. Ianto had not thought he was physically attracted to Owen but as they had become closer he had begun to see him differently and this morning his body had definitely reacted positively to the other man's proximity.

'Thanks Ianto' said Toshiko as he gave her the file.

Owen had come up from the med lab as Ianto spoke with Toshiko and the two men looked at each other for a moment. Toshiko looked from one to the other and wondered what was going on between them. Ianto turned and fled back to his archives.

'What's up between you and Ianto?' Toshiko asked Owen.

Owen watched Ianto leave with a wistful look on his face.

'Nothing' he said.

Toshiko rolled her eyes but accepted Owen's dismissal of her concern and the two began to coordinate results for her programme. Twenty minutes later and the rift alert monitor signalled a change in the activity Toshiko had noticed earlier.

'Looks as if we have to go and investigate after all' she said to Owen as they both looked at the screen.

She called to Ianto over the internal Comms and he came to view the readings for himself.

'Let's go' said Owen when the three had seen and discussed the readings 'we'll pick Gwen up on the way'

'I'll contact her and let her know....I'll stay and relay coordinates from here' said Toshiko.

'Ok...see you later' said Ianto as he and Owen left.

Owen and Ianto sat in the SUV and looked across at each other. Owen started the engine.

'Ready for this?' he asked.

Ianto wasn't sure if he was asking about the mission or something closer to home.

'If you are' he answered quietly.

Owen turned to face out of the windscreen, nodded once and began to move the vehicle.

TWTWTW

They arrived at the scene of the activity and Toshiko warned them that local police had been called to the scene due to a probably unrelated disturbance of the peace. The team quickly established the incident was very much related to the rift activity as two youths were arguing ownership of something definitely of alien origin.

Gwen marched up to the officers dealing with the incident.

'Torchwood' she shouted.

'Well that's all we bloody well need' growled the officer in charge.

Owen and Ianto joined the throng around the object. Neither had any idea what the artefact was but it was obviously alien in origin and the team needed to retrieve it.

'No point fighting over it lads...it's coming with us' announced Owen to the squabbling youths.

'Who the fuck are you?' asked one of the youths with a snarl.

'We are the people taking away your toy' sneered Owen.

Tempers were still flaring and the youngster did not appreciate Owen's dismissive tone. Out of nowhere he produced a knife and lunged at Owen. The blade bit into Owen's shoulder before Ianto bought the offender down with a swift kick to the back of his knees. He fell to the ground next to the youth, grabbed the hand still holding the knife and twisted viscously. The police officer was already with Ianto and shouting at him.

'That's enough....you'll break his wrist...let go now' he commanded.

'Ianto!' shouted Gwen attempting to get her teammate to allow the officers to arrest the offender so that they could clear the scene and take the retrieved object back to base.

Ianto however was not listening to either of them and was still twisting the youth's wrist. By now the youngster was screaming pitifully in pain but all Ianto could see was the blood that had spilled out of Owen's shoulder as the knife had caught him.

'Ianto?' it was spoken quietly and Ianto looked around.

'Ianto...let him go...it's only a scratch...and he's just a kid' said Owen.

Ianto focussed on his teammate holding onto his wound and gradually he lightened his grip on the youth.

'He hurt you Owen' he gasped.

'Yeah' said Owen 'so let's get back to the hub and get this cleaned up...don't want you bitching about getting blood stains out of the SUV' smiled Owen, taking hold of Ianto's hand gently and urging him to his feet.

Ianto helped Owen back to the SUV and pressed a dressing to his wound. Gwen finished speaking to the police and joined them carrying the alien artefact.

'What the hell was that Ianto?' she demanded as she climbed in beside him as he started the engine to drive home.

Ianto looked at her.

'I'm sorry Gwen...sometimes get frustrated with the prats we come across' he apologised.

Gwen looked at him. Ianto did not usually lose control.

'Are you ok Ianto?' she asked concerned.

'Yeah...I am sorry Gwen...it won't happen again' he said sincerely.

Gwen nodded at him.

'Yeah well...he was a prat' she admitted and they both laughed breaking the tension.

Ianto looked at Owen in the rear view mirror, he had an indiscernible look on his face and Ianto sighed. He could not explain his response to Owen's injury and he didn't know how Owen was going to react to what he had done.

This was the first time since Jack had been away that one of the team had been injured and it unsettled Ianto. The despair that Jack had left in his wake had been calmed to some extent by his friends and seeing one of them threatened had reawakened all of Ianto's insecurity. He tried to tell himself it was not worse because it had been Owen under threat.

Back at the hub the girls took charge of the artefact, Gwen began a report and Toshiko started tests to determine its function. Ianto took Owen to the med lab to deal with his injury. Neither man had spoken since the incident and they were avoiding looking at each other.

'Take off your shirt Owen' said Ianto preparing to clean the wound.

Owen removed his shirt and tried his best to look at his injury.

'Fuck...this is going to need sutures...five or six I would guess...I'll need to go to A and E' he stated.

He looked around at Ianto.

'Unless you do it' he said quietly.

Ianto looked at the wound and then back up at Owen's face.

'Ok' he said, he knew Owen had a deep and largely irrational hatred of hospitals.

'Really?' questioned Owen 'you think you can do this...I don't want permanent scarring' he said doubtfully, but he really didn't want to go to hospital.

'Son of a master tailor Owen...do you really think I can't sew?' smiled Ianto feeling a little calmer now that they were back at the hub and talking again.

'It's not the same as stitching cotton Ianto' said Owen, slightly alarmed.

Ianto chuckled slightly.

'I'm sure you can talk me through it Owen...now what do I do first...where are the needles' he asked gleefully.

If it weren't for his almost manic hatred of hospitals Owen would be taking himself off to one right now. As it was he gritted his teeth and tried not to react to Ianto's apparent joy at the thought of getting to hurt him. He began to give the Welshman instructions.

Just as Ianto had finished injecting Owen with a local anaesthetic, the rift alarm sounded again. Gwen hung over the railings of the lab and shouted down to them.

'Something has come through in a local field...Tosh and I are going to retrieve' she said.

'Shouldn't you wait for one of us to go with you?' asked Ianto briefly stopping his ministrations.

'Monitor shows whatever came through is about fifteen centimetres long and inanimate...we might be girls but I think we can probably manage that' laughed Toshiko.

'Ok...but be careful' said Owen.

'Happy stitching' laughed Gwen as the girls left.

Ianto concentrated and listened to Owen's detailed instructions as he placed careful and neat sutures in the wound. Gently closing the edges together and trying not to shake as he did so. He looked at his completed work and smiled happily at the neatness.

'There' he said happily 'do I need to do anything else Owen?' he asked.

'That's pretty good teaboy' said Owen impressed 'there's just one more thing...you could kiss it better' he grinned.

He looked up at Ianto wondering how the other man would respond. They could both laugh it off as a joke, or use what Owen had said to open up a dialogue over what was happening between them.

Owen wasn't sure which reaction he expected from Ianto, or which he wanted, but he was sure he hadn't expected Ianto to do exactly as he had asked him. His eyes opened wide in shock as Ianto bent down and kissed just to the side of his wound. The kiss was soft but the touch of Ianto's lips burnt Owen's skin.

Ianto looked up at the medic. He had surprised himself as well as Owen when he did as he was asked, but it felt right. He placed another kiss higher on Owen's shoulder and as Owen did not move away he pressed another into the nape of his neck.

Both men looked at each other. They were close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces. Ianto tentatively leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Owen's lips then quickly backed away to check the other man's reaction. What he saw made him lean in again and kiss him properly but still gently. He tugged softly on Owen's bottom lip with his teeth and when he heard the other man gasp he pushed his lips more firmly against Owen's. It was a quick but passionate kiss and they broke apart to lean their foreheads together, breathing hard.

'What are we doing?' Ianto asked.

'Don't know...but it feels good' breathed Owen.

Just as Ianto leant in for another touch of lips the door alarm sounded and the girls came tumbling back in.

'Bloody hell what a time for them to be fast at their job' muttered Owen.

'How's it going boys?' asked Gwen happily as she leant over the railings of the lab.

'All done Gwen' said Ianto moving away from his teammate and going to join the girls in the main hub, looking back at Owen briefly as he reached the top of the stairs.

Neither man mentioned what had happened again that day, but they continually snuck little glances at each other with worried looks on their faces.

TWTWTW

The team packed away at the end of the day and Ianto gravitated towards Owen in the lab. He watched the medic carefully organising his area and cataloguing results. He saw him wince as his sutures pulled and Ianto felt again the momentary shock and fear he had experienced when Owen had been injured.

'Bye all' yelled Gwen as she left.

Owen looked up to answer his teammate and found Ianto staring down at him. He stood still for a moment contemplating the younger man, then grabbed his jacket and headed up the stairs towards him.

Without speaking Ianto helped Owen into his jacket, Owen almost protested but as his wound was bothering him he allowed the assistance. The two men left the hub together still not having exchanged a word. They rode the lift to the tourist office in silence and once outside on the quay the quiet was broken by one word.

'Chips?' asked Owen.

Ianto nodded and they headed in the direction of the chip shop. Once their meals were bought and they were eating from the wrapping as they sat and watched the water of the quay, they both realised they had to talk.

'What is this?' asked Ianto.

Owen considered making a smart reply but rejected the thought and answered.

'Not sure'

Ianto took a deep breath, now was the time for honesty, he turned to look at the other man.

'Owen...I'm lonely and I'm horny...I think you could help me with both those problems'

Owen grinned at him and he continued.

'I'm not like you...don't really go in for one night shags...I like to be with someone I know and trust...if it was you it would also be someone who had no expectations...no demands...someone who would know without being told that anything more than sex was out of the question'

Ianto began to flounder now, wondering what Owen's reaction was going to be. Owen saw him begin to stutter and realised he needed to join the conversation.

'Ianto I'm lonely and horny too...we could help each other' he put his head on one side and grinned apologetically.

'I do like one night shags...but I'm getting fed up of having to make small talk with people whose name I can't remember in the morning...or wondering how long I have to wait before asking them to leave won't seem too harsh...if it was you...well you're more interesting to talk to than I realised...and if I forget your name I can always call you teaboy' he smiled.

The two men breathed sighs of relief when they realised they both wanted the same thing, company, sex and friendship.

'The other night...when I woke up with you' began Owen.

Ianto looked up at him encouraging him to continue with a smile.

'I liked that...liked being with a friend...liked having a warm body next to me that I wasn't anxious to get rid of...I'd like to do that again' admitted Owen.

'Ok' said Ianto making the final decision for them both, 'let's go'

The two men headed in the direction of Owen's flat without further discussion.

TWTWTW

Ianto had only been here once before and he again admired the minimalism of Owen's living space. They sat on Owen's sofa with a whiskey each, neither wanting to take the lead now that they had arrived. Eventually Ianto wound his hand into Owen's and they turned to look at each other.

'Bed?' questioned Owen and Ianto nodded.

Owen made to get up off the sofa but was prevented by Ianto's hand in his when the other man did not move.

'Ianto?' he questioned.

Ianto sat looking at his lap. Owen sighed.

'You can change your mind Ianto...if there has only been Jack then I realise this might be a bigger deal for you than it is for me...I'm not totally insensitive' he said.

'Don't want to change my mind...just need ground rules' murmured Ianto.

Owen settled himself back on the sofa.

'Ok...good idea' he agreed 'you start'

'I don't want to fuck' announced Ianto.

'Ok..we can do other stuff' agreed Owen 'as the doctor I know we're both clean...but if you want to use condoms for this other stuff then I have some in the bedroom'

Ianto considered this. He trusted Owen as a medic completely and knew he would never do anything to risk their health.

'No condoms...this is not exclusive but if you have sex with anyone else before your next tests we use protection' said Ianto.

'Agreed...same for you' said Owen 'is there anything else you don't want?' he asked quietly.

Ianto shook his head.

'No'

'I have a feeling there is a _but_ in there' smiled Owen 'is there something you _do_ want' he asked with sudden inspiration.

Ianto hung his head a little lower.

'I like kissing' he whispered.

Owen laughed out loud.

'Not exactly something to be ashamed of Ianto...God I thought you were going to have some weird kink for a minute there' he smiled.

Ianto smiled back at him.

'Didn't think it would be your thing' he admitted.

Owen sighed.

'Ianto...if we're going to do this...I think we better let go of all the things we thought we knew about each other and just go with the flow...for the record I love kissing...and if that in the hub earlier was an example of your style I think it safe to say I will not be objecting any time soon' he said.'

He stood up and pulled Ianto with him.

'Let's go to bed' he said.

TWTWTW

In the bedroom Owen and Ianto undressed to underwear and got under the covers. They both lay on their backs gazing at the ceiling. Was this really going to be such a good idea?

'Owen...is this going to be weird?' asked Ianto nervously.

'Probably...but we both admitted we're horny...so we could just get over ourselves and do it...I think I prefer weird to irrepressible sexual frustration' said Owen.

Ianto turned onto his side and looked at his teammate with a small smile on his face. He wanted to do this because he was incredibly horny. Jack had been gone for a long time and whilst he was still mourning the loss of that relationship he was after all a man and physical release was becoming something of an imperative.

He leaned towards the other man tentatively, half expecting Owen to back away, or worse laugh in his face. But Owen merely waited expectantly and his breath hitched slightly as Ianto came closer. Ianto brushed his lips over Owen's and the other man's arms came up to hold him and his hands gripped his biceps tightly.

Ianto pushed his tongue out to touch Owen's lips and the other man immediately opened his mouth to let the questing tongue inside. Owen moaned slightly, Ianto was very good at this. Ianto stopped kissing him.

'You ok Owen?' he asked.

'You just made me rock hard from a kiss...that's not happened to me since I was a teenager' Owen gasped.

Both men were beginning to relax now. Maybe it would feel strange tomorrow at work but for now it felt great and they were enjoying themselves. They lay on their sides facing each other and began to trace fingers over each other's flesh, still kissing mouths and necks. They pushed together and their hard cocks rocked against each other briefly.

'Can we get naked Owen...please?' asked Ianto.

Owen didn't bother to answer merely shrugged his own underwear off and helped Ianto out of his. At the same time they reached for each other's cocks and enclosed them in warm fists. Both closed their eyes and rocked gently into the others warmth and tightness enjoying the sensations.

They took their time experimenting with grip and strokes, listening to the other one's breathing to notice what sensations were most appreciated. They quickly discovered how tight to hold each other, whether to rub over the head of cocks, whether to twist wrists. The room soon resounded with the moans and gasps of two males experiencing sexual pleasure. But quickly they found themselves thrusting into fists held tightly in place.

'Owen...it's been a long time...I'm sorry...I can't' stuttered Ianto.

'Me too' gasped Owen.

'Arrrh...fuck' screamed Ianto and he spilled over Owen's fist.

Ianto's pleasure was all the extra stimulation it took for Owen to reach his peak also and placing his own hand over the one Ianto had wrapped around his cock he gave three more stuttering thrusts and came with a soft grunt.

They lay side by side for a while gathering their thoughts and trying to control their breathing patterns. Eventually Ianto turned his head and smiled at his partner.

'That was pathetic' he announced.

'Yep' laughed Owen.

'In our defence we were both horny...and tired' said Ianto.

'Yeah' replied Owen laughing again 'maybe we'll try for something more adventurous and longer lasting next time' he smiled.

'Yeah...next time' agreed Ianto.

TWTWTW

Ianto awoke to find himself entangled with someone else's limbs. For a moment he froze but then relaxed as he remembered the night before and that he was at Owen's place. He started to wonder whether this morning was going to be awkward and whether he was sorry they had started this.

'My God you think loudly' moaned Owen.

Ianto laughed and turned over to face his friend.

'Wondering if this is going to be weird?' asked Owen.

'Yup' admitted Ianto.

'It's not...so stop worrying' demanded Owen.

'Oh...made an executive decision have you?' smiled Ianto.

'Yes...as the senior ranking Torchwood officer it is my duty to inform you that sexual activity between us will be nothing short of bloody fantastic and no one is allowed to be weird about it' announced Owen sternly, hoping Ianto would see the joke.

Ianto appraised him for a moment and then replied.

'You're quite sexy when you are being authoritative'

Owen gaped at him open mouthed and then laughed pulling Ianto into his arms.

'Does that mean you'll let me give you orders?...cos I could use power like that to great advantage' he smirked.

'I'll give that request serious consideration and get back to you' Ianto smiled leaning in and kissing the other man.

Owen's phone bleeped with a rift alert and the two men reluctantly separated. Owen checked the information and they dressed quickly to go and deal with what looked to be a weevil sighting.

Two hours later they arrived back at the hub considerably dirtier and wearier and with three weevils in tow. By tacit agreement the girls were not appraised of the change in the nature of the relationship between the two men and so at work there were no touches, no innuendo and life continued seemingly the same as ever.

That night they both went home to their own flats.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

TWTWTW

Ianto and Owen continued to become closer. Just by not sniping at each other quite so much they were actually talking more and getting used to reacting to each other on a new level. They shared thoughts and laughed together. Ianto found that he enjoyed having a new friend.

When Owen offered to stay at the hub one night because of expected rift activity Ianto ordered take out and stayed with him. Over Indian food they began talking about lost loves.

'Did you love Jack?' asked Owen.

Ianto thought for a moment, did he really want to share this with Owen? But they had become close and he trusted the medic not to run roughshod over his emotions.

'Yeah' he admitted looking down to conceal the hurt that thinking of Jack still produced.

Ianto did not really want to investigate his feelings for the missing immortal man, so he retaliated with a question of his own.

'You ever been in love Owen?'

'Yeah' responded Owen.

'Diane?' questioned Ianto.

'No...that was more of an infatuation, it could have been love given enough time...the woman I loved ...her name was Katie...we were going to be married' he said sadly.

'Owen..I had no idea...I'm sorry' said Ianto mortified that he had not known such an important fact about his friend.

Ianto reached out a hand and touched Owen's. Owen grabbed his fingers and held on tight as he suddenly decided he needed to unburden himself. He told Ianto all the dreams he and Katie had nurtured. About the three children they had planned to have once their careers were properly established. How they had holidayed in Italy and he had proposed on their final night. How their wedding had never happened because of the alien growing in her head.

Silent tears fell down Owen's face as he shared the memories with another person for the first time. Ianto turned Owen's head towards him and held it between his hands. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and leant in and kissed the other man gently on the lips. He tried desperately to pass some comfort to a colleague who had become a friend.

They sat back and enjoyed the silence for a while. Sharing, after keeping his emotions concealed for so long had been an almost cathartic experience for Owen and Ianto felt privileged to have been the person he chose to share with. Owen recovered enough to continue the conversation.

'Ianto?..when he comes back...will you go back to him?' he asked.

They both knew which 'him' he was referring to.

'Yes' answered Ianto simply 'if he wants me'

'Of course he'll want you...he's not stupid'

Ianto looked around at him.

'He went away Owen...in all probability he went to someone else'

Owen looked back at his friend.

'He will want you' he insisted 'but if he doesn't...can I keep you?' he smiled.

Ianto smiled back.

'I'm not a toy Owen'

'But you are so much fun to play with' returned Owen.

The two friends laughed, enjoying a relaxation of the tension and then they sat in silence again for a moment.

'When you go back to him...you don't have to say anything about this...I won't tell him...we'll just pretend it never happened' said Owen.

Ianto nodded, acknowledging silently that he would prefer to keep the development of their relationship from his missing lover.

'But he's not here now Owen...you could play with me for a little longer' he smirked leaning in to claim his lips again in a soft kiss.

Owen smiled into the kiss and reached to unbutton Ianto's shirt whilst Ianto tried to pull Owen's t-shirt over his head. They broke the kiss and removed their own tops as they were just getting tangled trying to do each others. Ianto pushed Owen down onto the sofa and lay on top of him grinding their hips together and panting into each other's mouths.

'Are we really going to do this here?' asked Owen.

'Yes' answered Ianto putting an end to any protest Owen had forming.

Ianto kissed Owen's neck, behind his ear and down his chest licking over nipples and biting slightly at his waist.

'Fuck' breathed Owen.

Ianto sat back slightly and in a move that both shocked and impressed Owen removed his jeans and underwear in one swift action. Ianto might be the personification of professionalism but once he decided sex was on the agenda he put his whole being into the act. He pushed one of Owen's legs off the sofa in order to spread them slightly and give him greater access to his cock and balls.

With one last cheeky look into his friend's eyes he bent and took his cock into his mouth and sucked hard.

'Fucking hell Ianto' shouted Owen gripping the other man's shoulders in pleasure.

Ianto looked up at him from under his lashes and smiled around his cock. His tongue came out and licked up the shaft as Owen's breath hitched again and his fingers continued to grip convulsively at Ianto's shoulders.

Ianto really went to work on Owen's cock now, sucking, licking slurping, making the most disgusting and erotic noises Owen had ever heard and bringing him quickly to the brink of orgasm.

'Ianto...Ianto!' warned Owen 'gonna...arrh...gonna come'

Ianto merely sucked harder and pushed gently against Owen's perineum causing his prostate to be stimulated and Owen screamed and bucked into Ianto's eager mouth, releasing great gulps of come down his throat.

Ianto swallowed convulsively and gently released Owen's now rapidly diminishing cock. Owen was breathing hard and still had a death grip on Ianto's shoulders.

'Owen' breathed Ianto quietly 'that hurts'

Owen opened his eyes and realised what Ianto was referring too and loosened his grip.

'Fuck...sorry...fuck Ianto that was amazing' gasped Owen.

Ianto smirked at him.

'I have many skills not directly related to coffee making' he laughed.

Owen tried to sit up slightly.

'Can I return the favour?' he asked indicating Ianto's arousal that was obvious despite his trousers.

Ianto frowned.

'No...I'd like to...' Ianto faltered as he tried to frame his request.

'Come on mate...you just sucked me off on the work sofa...I think we can safely say we are past modesty here...whatever it is just ask...I promise to say no if I don't like the idea' pleaded Owen.

Owen really wanted this to happen again and that was much more likely if Ianto was satisfied as well. Owen might be many things but a selfish lover was not one of them.

Ianto still looked embarrassed.

'Please' whispered Owen placing a hand softly on Ianto's face.

'I'd like to come on you' said Ianto quietly.

Owen wanted to smile, as kinks went it was fairly tame but he didn't want Ianto to think he was laughing at him.

'I'm good with that' he said 'how exactly...' he indicated wildly wanting Ianto to show him precisely what he wanted him to do.

Having received permission Ianto's embarrassment subsided as quickly as his arousal grew. He shrugged off his trousers and underwear and straddled Owen's hips.

'I'll do it' he said already starting to caress himself 'I just want to look at you whilst I do it...and...and I'd like it if you played with my balls'

Ianto was already hard and weeping and was studying Owen's naked form under him with an intensity that was a little disconcerting and fairly arousing. Ianto leant over Owen and placed one hand on the arm of the sofa to balance himself whilst keeping up the strokes on his cock.

Owen lay back and allowed it to happen, watched Ianto getting excited by looking at him and allowed it to feed latent arousal in himself. He reached out a hand and weighed Ianto's balls in his fist, hearing the other man suck in a breath at the contact and speed up his strokes.

Owen continued to touch Ianto, gently tugging his balls and pushing a finger behind them to stroke the delicate skin of his perineum. He watched Ianto's eyes darting over his body constantly and wondered what erotic scenarios were being played out in his mind. Watching another's pleasure was very stimulating and Owen found his breath hitching which seemed to spur Ianto on.

He moaned a little and Ianto caught his breath and sped up his hand movements down his shaft. As Owen felt his balls tighten and constrict with the approach of orgasm he bought his other hand into play and stroked him with both whilst letting small whimpers fall from his mouth. Ianto heard and flew over the edge of release, pumping ropes of come over Owen's chest and stomach, milking every last drop.

He eventually sat back and raised his eyes to Owen's obviously feeling a little more embarrassed now that the flush of pleasure was dissipating. Owen didn't want him to close up on him so reached up and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

'That was really hot teaboy' he smirked into Ianto's mouth.

Ianto laughed, pleased not to be mocked for his kink. They both sat up properly and Ianto wiped a hand through his own come on Owen's body and licked his fingers clean. Owen's breath caught again as his recently sated cock showed definite interest in reviving.

'Fuck' he breathed again his eyes glazing slightly as he watched the other man.

Who would have guessed that the suit clad and contained Ianto Jones could be quite so kinky once he relaxed.

Owen tried to make light of the situation.

'So...now you've marked me...does this mean you own me?' he smirked.

'I have always owned you Owen' smiled Ianto.

'Is that a challenge?' asked Owen smiling back.

Ianto appeared to contemplate this.

'No...it's more of a statement of the obvious' he eventually deadpanned.

They looked at each other and laughed easily.

'We should probably do something about the CCTV...don't want Tosh being horrified in the morning' announced Ianto.

'Yeah' agreed Owen 'did you often leave that to Jack when he was here?'

Ianto looked at him.

'Yes...why?' he asked.

'Maybe you shouldn't have...Tosh has been horrified and mildly turned on many times' Owen grinned.

'Oh God' sighed Ianto with his head in his hands.

TWTWTW

Ianto and Owen had been called out to two rift alerts during the night, both Weevil retrievals and they were exhausted and irritable by the time the girls arrived in the morning.

'Go home...get a couple of hours sleep and come back later' said Gwen when she saw the state of them.

Owen called to Ianto.

'Come on teaboy...I'll buy you breakfast'

Gwen and Toshiko looked at each other. They had both noticed that Owen and Ianto were getting on better than ever before but this was a whole new level of understanding between them. Gwen shrugged, it was almost certainly the necessity of spending more time together whilst Jack was gone. They had all had to gel more effectively as a team and she was glad some of the constant niggling between the two men was dying away.

Ianto and Owen sat in a local greasy spoon eating ravenously. Owen did not look up from his food as he made a request.

'Come home with me?...we only have a couple of hours...and I sleep well with you there...warm body...you know' he muttered trying not to let his need for the other man show too obviously.

Ianto considered. Sex was ok between them but too much sleeping together made it seem like something more. He looked at Owen. They had spent a lot of time together recently and he had enjoyed it all. Owen was fun when he was not trying to be cool and offhand and they both needed the comfort. They had, after all decided that was what this was.

'Ok' he said simply and they grinned at each other.

TWTWTW

Two days later and Gwen rushed into the hub beaming with obvious desire to impart some momentous news. Toshiko squealed as Gwen waved her left hand under her nose.

'Oh my God is that what I think it is?' she shrieked.

'It certainly is...I am officially an engaged woman' smirked Gwen 'what do you think Tosh? Isn't it wonderful?' she added twirling her hand so that the diamond in the ring caught the light.

'It is wonderful yes' said Toshiko pleased for her friend 'when did all this happen?'

'Last night...I'm amazed Rhys has such good taste in jewellery...although I may have pointed out several acceptable rings in town last week' laughed Gwen.

'Congratulations Gwen...have you set a date?' asked Toshiko.

'Not exactly but we're looking at September...I've never liked the idea of long engagements so we're hoping to get everything organised for then' admitted Gwen.

'Wow that will be a lot of work...good luck' laughed Toshiko.

'Yeah' grimaced Gwen 'but if you want something badly enough...' she trailed off as Ianto came to see what all the commotion was about.

'Well congratulations Gwen' he said kissing her cheek as he admired the ring.

Ianto's natural instinct was to say something gallant about Rhys being a lucky man, but knowing about her affair with Owen made that difficult. Ianto could not approve of infidelity. He knew it was the pressure of working in a job that required total dedication and secrecy that had led her into another man's bed and he knew he had no right to judge, but he was only human. To Ianto if you loved someone then no matter what was happening you did not do something which would utterly devastate them should they discover it. He hoped sincerely that this would be a new start for Gwen and Rhys and that nothing would now harm their relationship.

'What's going on?' asked Owen coming up from the med lab.

'Gwen's engaged' announced Toshiko as Gwen displayed her ring yet again.

'Wow' said Owen.

He was not sure how to react to the news. He and Gwen were old news and he felt no jealousy of her relationship with Rhys. But the thought of engagements did leave him with sorrow and an empty feeling as he thought of the joy Katie and he had experienced on deciding to get married.

'Congratulations' he eventually managed.

'Thanks' said Gwen and an awkward silence ensued.

'Right' said Ianto breaking the tension 'a celebratory drink is called for but as it is only nine a.m. it will have to be hot chocolate all round'

'Great' said Gwen and Toshiko smiled at him as she went back to giggling and chatting with the other woman.

Ten minutes later saw Ianto taking a drink to Owen who had returned to the lab. The girls had their beverages and had already got bridal magazines out to discuss dresses and Ianto felt the need to escape for a while.

'Thanks Ianto' said Owen as he took his drink, smiling as he realised Ianto had made him his usual coffee rather than the hot chocolate he despised.

'So what do you think?' asked Ianto indicating the stairs and the general area from which the girls' chatting could still be heard.

'I think it's another indication that the rest of us have sad empty lives' announced Owen.

'Yeah' said Ianto sadly.

Owen looked at him. There was no point in dwelling on things they could not have, living in the moment had almost become second nature to Owen in recent years.

'Maybe it gives us all hope' he said 'maybe it can happen for all of us' he grinned at Ianto 'and maybe we should take what joy we can from the here and now' he smirked sidling up to Ianto and playfully pinching his arse. Ianto smiled at his antics.

'Does it bother you?' he asked.

'You mean because of me and Gwen?....that's old news Ianto...long ago and far away...she was far too high maintenance for me...it was only ever about the sex' insisted Owen.

'Like us?' smiled Ianto.

'Oh I don't think you're that high maintenance Ianto' laughed Owen.

'Prat...I meant about the sex' said Ianto laughing with him.

'Actually...no' said Owen serious now.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at him.

'It's not just sex, me and you, is it?' asked Owen.

Ianto began to stutter, what the hell was Owen trying to say?

'I mean...yeah the sex is great...but we like each other...we talk and laugh and stuff...never really did that with Gwen...just went straight for the shagging' blustered Owen trying to explain himself.

Ianto breathed out in relief. Ok, he could cope with friendship with extra benefits and if he was honest with himself he did enjoy Owen's company for more than just sexual reasons.

The two men looked at each other. Owen was concerned he had spoken a little too freely and upset Ianto. He knew their relationship was about more than just the sex but he wasn't sure how Ianto felt. Ianto was prepared to admit to friendship with Owen but nothing more involved, he couldn't get emotionally attached again.

They smiled tentatively at each other and Ianto wandered off to his duties whilst Owen made a show of updating medical records.

TWTWTW

Two days later and Owen came to find Ianto deep in the archives where the younger man was filing the latest alien discovery that Toshiko insisted was a child's toy but that Ianto remembered Jack telling him was a torture device from the Toranian Nebula. The girls were still discussing weddings and weapons of torture did not sit well in such subjects so Ianto had kept the knowledge to himself and just filed it away.

He looked up surprised as he heard Owen approach. It had been a long while since he had company in the archives, only Jack would join him regularly down here.

'Owen!...are you looking for something?' Ianto asked.

'Yes...you' replied Owen.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at him in question.

'Gwen is still talking weddings....I can't stand it much longer Ianto...save me!' Owen exclaimed dramatically and flopped down into a spare chair.

'I know...it is getting a bit much...but she's just excited Owen, it'll die down' soothed Ianto.

Owen looked around suddenly. He had rarely been down in the archives as usually Ianto found whatever they asked for. This was a relatively new part of the hub for Owen and he became interested in Ianto's domain.

'What do you do down here Ianto?' he asked genuinely perplexed.

'File...catalogue...destroy....lock away' said Ianto indicating piles of alien artefacts before him 'get away from women talking weddings' he finished laughing.

Owen roused himself.

'There are no cameras down here' he realised.

'There are in the archives...just not in my cataloguing room' said Ianto indicating his area.

'Why?' asked Owen 'don't tell me...Harkness would come down here to have his way with you and didn't want us to see' he sneered.

'Yes' admitted Ianto 'but I was the one who didn't want you to see...Jack would happily have kept the cameras' he smiled.

'But we've all been treated to undeleted footage of the two of you at it at some time' said Owen puzzled.

'Yes...but that was footage from when everybody else had gone home...there was no one to witness the live action' laughed Ianto.

'You did it here in work hours?' shouted Owen aggrieved.

'Very often Owen' smirked Ianto enjoying the look of disbelief on his teammate's face.

'I should have guessed' moaned Owen then he raised his eyes back to Ianto 'Ianto... what we did on the couch...you done that with Jack?' he asked.

'That particular activity?...yes...on that particular piece of furniture?...no' said Ianto seriously, sensing that the answer had undercurrents for Owen that he didn't yet understand.

Owen swallowed. He had wanted that to be something just he and Ianto had shared, wanted to think that both of them would look at the old couch and remember. But Ianto could look at it and choose from a variety of memories it would seem. There must be somewhere in the hub that Owen could stamp as their particular place.

'Ianto is there anywhere in the hub that you and Jack didn't do it?' he asked.

Ianto thought and continued thinking for what seemed to Owen an inordinate length of time.

'Jack's office?' he pressed and Ianto looked at him in pity.

'No course not...stupid idea...the kitchen?...the bathrooms?' Ianto shook his head to indicate they were not Jack free places.

'The med lab?...the morgue?' Ianto looked away.

'Oh my God' exclaimed Owen, surely getting sexy in the morgue was a bit unusual?

'The cells?...the interrogations room?' Owen was beginning to get a bit desperate now but Ianto still kept indicating that the stated places had been used.

'My desk?' asked Owen eventually in despair.

Ianto looked down trying not to smirk at the memory of sex on Owen's desk.

'Oh for fuck's sake' said Owen throwing up his hands in exasperation 'this place has the insatiable Harkness written all over it'

Ianto came over to him and placed an arm around his shoulders.

'I'm sorry' he murmured into his ear, gently kissing just behind it.

Owen leaned his head against Ianto's chest briefly.

'Don't be...you were entitled to have fun...and it's none of my business...come on let's go get lunch'

The two men walked out the room and along dusty corridors back towards the main hub. Owen suddenly pulled Ianto close to him and made him stop walking.

'Here Ianto?....right here in this particular corridor...have you and Jack had sex here?' he asked.

Ianto looked around. He and Jack had fooled around in the archive corridors but he could honestly say this particular one had not been desecrated in that way.

'No Owen....not here' he whispered.

'Good' said Owen and forced his teammate up against the wall and leaned in for a long slow and surprisingly tender kiss. He released Ianto and joined their hands intending to pull him along. Ianto resisted.

'What? Is that it? I kind of imagined you wanted to do more than kiss' smiled Ianto a little disappointed if he was honest.

'No...sex at work was what Jack did with you...I want something different for you to remember...this place now is where you will always remember that Owen showed you he cared....cared beyond sex...and just wanted you to know...remember it Ianto...if and when he comes back' and Owen took out a pen from his jacket pocket and marked a small cross on the corridor wall.

'Remember that right here is where Owen showed you he cared'

Again they stared at each other not knowing what else to say. Ianto became a little uncomfortable, was Owen saying he wanted more from this? Before he could really begin to worry Owen pulled at his hand.

'Come on...lunch!' he insisted and they continued up to the hub.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

TWTWTW

Ianto and Owen rolled into Owen's flat just after midnight having been out drinking together. It had been a long couple of shifts, of late nights filled with call outs and they needed to let off steam. They were laughing and holding each other up as they talked about the taxi driver's face as they had snogged in the back of his cab.

'I swear I thought he would pass out' laughed Ianto.

'He certainly did not approve' said Owen mock seriously and they both collapsed laughing again.

They landed heavily on the sofa and lolled against each other. Gradually the laughter died and they turned to look at each other wondering what other delights the night might give to them.

'You looked very pretty tonight Ianto' said Owen.

Ianto looked at him agape, but saw the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

'And you are such a prat' he retorted.

'Yeah...but you'll still shag me' laughed Owen.

'If you beg' responded Ianto.

Owen looked at him seriously for a moment.

'Please' he whispered and the atmosphere changed.

It went from joking to serious, from funny to sexually charged and Owen stood and offered his hand to Ianto, quietly leading the Welshman to his bedroom.

Once there the silence continued as the two men undressed each other carefully. Sex had never been slow and careful between them before and neither man was sure how this would go but they were not willing to disturb the pleasure it was inducing.

Owen spent time licking and kissing Ianto's neck pleased with the sounds this made the Welshman release. He felt Ianto's fingers digging into his biceps where he was clutching him and knew he was giving pleasure and this fuelled his own desire.

Once they were naked Owen led Ianto to the bed and persuaded him to lie down and climbed to lie on top of him still kissing and nuzzling. They looked into each other's eyes, a little shocked at this new turn. The closeness had increased and suddenly this was softer and more loving, a care for each other's pleasure was noticeable.

Owen lay on top of Ianto and rubbed their cocks between their bodies, thrusting gently, causing friction and small gasps escaped them both. The intimacy became too much for Ianto and he closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensations Owen was giving him.

Owen continued thrusting but at a gentle rhythm, enjoying the sensation of being in control and in the dominant position, almost as if he were actually making love to Ianto. The thought shocked him. This was supposed to be sex and fun, but was rapidly becoming more. Owen decided for now to ignore the panic that made him feel, he couldn't analyse whilst giving and receiving pleasure like this.

He looked down at Ianto below him and leaned in to kiss his lips softly.

'Ianto...look at me' he whispered.

Ianto opened his eyes whilst undulating his body against Owen's. But he quickly closed them again as Owen's penetrating gaze became too much for him.

'Ianto...just this once don't pretend I'm him...look at me...know that it's me doing this to you'

'I don't pretend you're him Owen' gasped Ianto as he once more looked at his friend and stroked his back.

'But you do think about him when we do this...just this once...think about me...look at me' begged Owen.

Ianto silently acknowledged to himself that Owen was right, he did think about Jack during sex and that was a little unfair on the man who was sharing his body. Ianto gave in to Owen's request and tried to focus on his friend. He opened his legs and allowed Owen to fall between them, wrapping them about Owen's waist to pull him closer and increase the friction and the intimacy of the act. They still weren't fucking but the actions were there and the tenderness increased.

Owen leaned in and kissed Ianto's neck, nuzzling behind his ear.

'Just for tonight let it be me you think about when you come...please' he asked.

Ianto answered by kissing him fiercely and increasing his own thrusts upward to meet Owen's hips. Both men were beginning to lose control now and thrusting became urgent and erratic. They still maintained eye contact but gazes became glazed with lust as orgasms built. Ianto gave one last urgent thrust upward and came with Owen's name escaping his lips at the final moment. Hearing his name sent Owen over the edge of release himself. He was so sure Ianto always thought of Jack at the moment of orgasm that to hear the other man breathe his own name had pulled his pleasure from him with a spark of joy that Owen was not really willing to analyse yet.

Owen rolled off Ianto and lay by his side looking at him and breathing hard. Ianto turned his head and returned the look.

'Well...that was new' he said with a smile.

'Yeah' answered Owen with a puzzled look.

'This is getting a bit out of hand isn't it?' Owen continued.

Ianto thought for a moment. What they had just experienced was much more intimate than anything they had done before.

'I think we just made love' said Ianto with a confused half smile.

Owen grinned at him.

'You are such a girl Jones'

Ianto shrugged. Owen moved to hold his hand, their fingers entwining.

'But I think you're probably right' he whispered.

Ianto swallowed. He liked Owen and was glad to have their sexual relationship become deeper but he did not want an emotional entanglement with the medic. He was not ready to become involved with anyone else whilst he still hurt from Jack's betrayal.

'Ianto?...why don't we do this properly next time?' asked Owen quietly.

Ianto dropped his eyes but then looked at Owen for confirmation of what he thought he was saying.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'I mean' said Owen leaning forward and nuzzling his friend's neck to encourage a positive response 'I really want to fuck you'

Ianto's eyes dropped again to hide his reaction. Owen continued to rain kisses on him.

'Why not Ianto...you know I care...I won't hurt you...what's stopping you?' he asked genuinely puzzled.

Ianto still did not look up at the other man. Owen reached for a possible explanation.

'Did you and Jack not fuck either?' he asked 'is it something you're not in to?'

Ianto knew he could stall no longer.

'Jack and I...we did...I don't really have a reason not to do it with you...it just doesn't feel right...at least not yet' he finished quietly.

'Did he hurt you?' asked Owen indignant.

Ianto smiled at Owen's protectiveness.

'No Owen he didn't hurt me...we...I mean I...we didn't often do it that way around' mumbled Ianto.

Realisation crossed Owen's mind.

'You topped?' he asked incredulous.

'Almost always' whispered Ianto.

'It was you fucking Harkness?...well who would have thought?' smiled Owen.

Ianto shrugged.

'He was always in charge...always the one we all looked to...do you really think he wanted that in bed as well? He enjoyed letting someone else lead...I think he enjoyed getting lost in another person's desires' explained Ianto.

Owen thought about this. It made sense. Letting go of control could add to sexual pleasure especially if usually you had to hold on to that control tightly in order to protect everyone. He looked up at Ianto again.

'We could do it that way around if you prefer...I'm good with that...I would just like to do it' he whispered softly.

Ianto thought for a moment. He still wasn't sure he wanted to go this extra step with Owen. Soon maybe, but not quite yet. This was beginning to feel too much like some kind of commitment and it scared him.

'I can't do this Owen' said Ianto sadly.

Owen knew his friend was not just talking about fucking he was talking about taking their relationship to a new level and he was obviously still not ready. Owen closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

'I know Ianto...let's go to sleep...you're a good friend...and a great shag...nothing more...ok?'

'Ok' agreed Ianto relieved and turned over to sleep.

Owen blinked back tears as Ianto turned away. He knew he was getting in deeper than he wanted to. He needed to get control. For fuck's sake this is the teaboy we're talking about here he thought to himself desperately. But Owen hadn't had an emotional connection with someone for a long time. It could have happened with anyone, it would have been Diane if she had stuck around long enough. But it was Ianto because he was here and he cared and Owen was in bed with him.

Owen rolled over and shut out all thoughts, determined to stop thinking in this way and treat this like what it was...friends who helped each other out when they were horny.

TWTWTW

Two days later and the team had been called to a possible alien sighting. Owen, Gwen and Ianto stomped back into the hub and Ianto ventured quietly over to Toshiko to request her help to remove a dead alien from the SUV. Toshiko raised her eyebrows at Ianto as she observed the other two giving each other death glares but refusing to talk.

Ianto gestured Toshiko towards the garage and explained on the journey.

'Gwen wanted to contain the alien and bring it back to the hub. It looked possible...the alien is only about three foot tall and seemed placid enough' Ianto started.

'So what happened?' asked Toshiko 'why are Gwen and Owen so angry? And why is the alien dead?'

Ianto sighed, it had not been a good morning and looked set to just get worse.

'It's dead because Owen shot it...he thought it was going for a weapon' Ianto held out a piece of alien technology for Toshiko to see.

'A communications device' said Toshiko with a cursory glance 'but Owen must have known what it was...we would all recognise this' she said with exasperation.

'Yeah' sighed Ianto 'he did recognise it...a split second after he fired his shot...Gwen is really mad and Owen is feeling guilty and trying to justify his actions'

'Oh' said Toshiko realising that the power struggle had once again reared its ugly head as Gwen thought her authority was under threat.

'Yeah there's going to be conflict in the hub for some time' frowned Ianto.

'Oh God' sighed Toshiko and put some effort into helping Ianto remove the dead body from the vehicle for transport to the morgue.

The two teammates successfully completed their task and grimaced at each other before going back into the hub to check on the friction between the other two.

TWTW

Ianto made a round of drinks for them all and Gwen called for a team meeting in the conference room.

'Do you have a problem with me being in charge Owen?' she demanded once they were all settled.

'You know I don't' snarled Owen.

'Then you should listen to my orders...and follow them' shouted Gwen.

'I thought it was going to shoot you...pardon me for trying to save your life..I will certainly restrain myself in future' sniped Owen also raising his voice.

Toshiko and Ianto looked at each other and tried not to react.

'It was a communicator Owen' screamed Gwen.

'I know that now' Owen screamed back.

Gwen turned to Ianto.

'Ianto you were in the field with us...what do you think?' she demanded.

Ianto's stomach turned, there was no good way out of this. He took a deep breath.

'It was an accident Gwen...split second timing that you would have been grateful for if it had been a weapon' he said and watched Owen smirk at Gwen across the table.

'But you were a little trigger happy Owen' he added as Gwen sneered right back at the medic.

Owen was furious. He was already feeling guilty that he had shot a seemingly harmless alien in an attempt to protect his teammates and now Ianto had sided with Gwen. He shot out of his chair, knocking it over in his haste.

'What the fuck would a teaboy know about field tactics anyway?' he yelled and slammed out of the room.

Well that went well thought Ianto to himself and hung his head to contain his dismay. Gwen packed up her papers and left after Owen, feeling she had been vindicated in some way. But she knew that the incident had been unavoidable to some extent and that she needed to accept that if she were to be a good leader.

Toshiko and Ianto looked at each other across the table.

'Oh dear' said Toshiko.

Ianto tried to smile at the understatement and began to gather crockery, hoping to lose himself in work.

TWTW

Owen had stubbornly refused all of Ianto's approaches towards him during the remainder of the day. Late in the afternoon he took another drink down to Owen to have a reason to reach out to him. Owen looked up but otherwise did not acknowledge Ianto or the proffered beverage. Ianto sidled towards him and ran a tentative hand down the medic's back.

'I'm sorry Owen' he whispered.

Owen said nothing but moved away from Ianto's hand.

Ianto sighed. He would not change his opinion that both Gwen and Owen could have handled the situation better but he wished his friend would accept his apology for the criticism. He walked away feeling rejected. Owen watched him go. He knew he should accept the apology, knew he should accept his own mistakes but at the moment he was annoyed with himself and taking it out on the person closest to him.

At five o'clock Owen stormed out of the hub without saying goodbye to anyone.

'Go home everyone' said Gwen.

Toshiko patched the rift monitor through to her house and left with Gwen.

Ianto wandered the hub for a while lost in his own thoughts. He went down to Jack's room and sat on the bed. He had not come down here for several days now and had not slept here for a couple of weeks, should he stay tonight? Come home Jack he thought desperately. He knew staying in the room, in Jack's bed, would give him some comfort but somehow it didn't feel right and he took himself off home.

He wondered if he should go to Owen's place. They all had keys to each other's homes on Gwen's orders. But what if he should use his key and find Owen in the arms of some nameless shag he had picked up. It was entirely possible, it wasn't as if they were in an exclusive relationship and from the look of Owen he was going to need some kind of outlet tonight. Ianto decided to go home.

Close to midnight he awoke to hear a key in his lock. His first thought was why didn't Owen think he might be with someone else? Ianto was more than a little annoyed. Owen assumed he would be receptive to his visit despite his actions at work today and despite not having an invite. He should throw him out.

His anger dissipated immediately when he heard the pitiful whisper of his name.

'Ianto?' pleaded Owen, he needed to forgive himself and that would start when Ianto forgave his actions.

Ianto rolled over in bed to look at him. Surprisingly he wasn't drunk he just looked unhappy and in need of some reassurance. Ianto threw the covers off himself in invitation to the other man to join him in the bed. Owen swept off his clothes, crept under the covers and snuggled up to Ianto. He kissed the back of the Welshman's neck and whispered.

'I'm sorry' so quietly it could almost be missed.

Ianto did not move but he whispered back.

'Wow...an Owen apology!'

'Yeah...promise not to tell Gwen?' he asked.

'Promise' said Ianto and pulled the other man closer to his back tucking his arm around his own waist and settling in to sleep.

When they woke in the morning would be time enough to consider the ramifications of sleeping together without sex. That was perhaps a little too domestic for Ianto, made it seem like they had a relationship rather than an understanding. But for tonight his friend needed comfort and he was willing to give it.

TWTWTW

Ianto was late into the hub two mornings later, which was unusual enough for all three of his teammates to comment upon it.

'Tosh have you heard from Ianto?' asked Gwen.

'Yeah...he's on his way in...didn't say what the hold up was though' said Toshiko.

Gwen frowned. Ianto was never late. She wasn't annoyed with the Welshman as she knew he would have a good reason, but she was a little put out that he had called Toshiko and not her. Owen also wondered at Ianto's decision to call Toshiko, why hadn't he called him? Ianto had actually made his choice because he knew Toshiko would not insist on asking questions he did not want to answer.

He had awoken to find one of his goldfish dead and had wanted to clean the tank and dispose of the body before he came to work. He knew he was over reacting and after cleaning up had hurried to get to the hub.

The fish had been a present from Jack after Ianto had told him how relaxing he had found them as a child. Jack had presented him with a small tank and two goldfish and Ianto had been surprised and pleased at the gesture.

Seeing one of the fish dead felt to Ianto as if he were seeing the dying of that relationship. Get over yourself Jones he told himself firmly and hurried towards the hub.

'Morning all...coffee is on the way' he shouted as he breezed into the hub.

'Morning Ianto' smiled Toshiko.

Gwen strolled over to him where he was banging about in the kitchen getting things set up.

'Everything ok Ianto?' she asked still concerned.

'Fine Gwen...I'm sorry I was late' he replied with a smile.

Gwen smiled back at him.

'I wasn't criticising Ianto...you spend more time working than the rest of us put together...just wanted to make sure nothing important kept you away' she said questioningly.

'No nothing...just a small domestic cleaning crisis' he said.

Gwen laughed and immediately accepted his story wondering what he had spilt that needed such prompt cleaning. Ianto fussed around making drinks for the team and firing up his monitor to begin work.

Having deposited drinks at the girls' workstations Ianto proceeded down to Owen in the med lab. Owen looked up at him in enquiry when he placed the coffee mug down.

'What?' asked Ianto.

'Gonna tell me what's going on?' asked Owen.

'What do you mean?' asked Ianto.

'Come on Ianto...you're never late...what happened?' said Owen.

Ianto sagged and sat down on a stool. Worse than I thought then decided Owen.

'One of my fish died' said Ianto sadly.

Owen snorted. He knew Ianto could be emotional, but seriously, a fish death had caused him to look glum and be late? He looked at his friend and knew there had to be more to it.

'And?' he questioned.

'And Jack bought them for me' answered Ianto.

Oh! Thought Owen. He carried on working, trying not to make the archivist feel uncomfortable for sharing.

'It's not symbolic Ianto...it's just a fish dying...it's what they do' he said quietly.

'I know' said Ianto still slumped and only dully responsive.

Owen stood next to Ianto and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

'He's coming home Ianto...hell he'll probably even buy you a new fish' he tried to smile reassurance at the younger man.

'I'm being stupid I know' said Ianto 'it just feels like things are ending'

'And other things are beginning?' suggested Owen smiling.

'I think they might be...and it scares me to death' answered Ianto softly.

Ianto looked at Owen and decided to tell him what was really on his mind.

'I always knew Jack was waiting for someone' he said 'I loved him and I think he was starting to love me back...if he'd had to wait a bit longer maybe he would have...maybe he would have stayed with me...now I know what that feels like...if I have to wait much longer it may be too late...I may have moved on and found someone else' he gulped as he dared to look up at Owen.

What would Owen's reaction be to such a confession? Ianto had realised that Owen was in deeper than he was, but a confession from Ianto might still scare him off. Ianto really didn't want to fall for another man, another work colleague. He didn't want to hurt again. He watched Owen's face carefully.

'Its ok Ianto...I'm already there' admitted Owen quietly 'I wanted sex but I found more... much as I want to deny it' he gave an apologetic smile 'I really hope he doesn't come back in time' he finished in a whisper.

Ianto pressed their heads together as they both breathed deeply trying to contain their emotions.

'He's still got a bit more time Owen' Ianto admitted softly 'but he better get here soon'

Owen nodded in acknowledgement of the status of their relationship. He knew Ianto wasn't in love with him yet, but he was thrilled to realise that Harkness was running out of time to claim what still belonged to him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A choice has to be made.

TWTWTW

This is the day that Jack returned. This is the day that my life started again. This is the day that I have to choose to hurt someone I care about. All these thoughts ran through Ianto's mind.

The first conversation of the day had been with Owen.

Ianto realised he had spent every night for a week sleeping with Owen. Sometimes they had indulged in sexual activity and sometimes not, just taking comfort in the presence of another human being.

More worrying than that had been the other signs of affection. Little touches as coffee was delivered, hugs when one of them was hurt in the field, smiles across the room when Gwen was delivering what she thought of as talks to raise the morale.

Ianto was more than a little concerned that this was fast becoming a relationship and he knew that both of them wanted it and were scared to death of it at the same time. He had told Owen that Jack still had time to come home and reclaim him, that was still true, but maybe Owen thought the time was running out faster than it actually was. Ianto worried for his friend.

Owen joined him in the kitchen and surprised Ianto with a hand at his waist. Ianto moved away slightly.

'Ok what's wrong teaboy?' asked Owen.

'Nothing' said Ianto.

Owen looked at him sternly.

'Yes there is...you just moved away from me...and I've seen you thinking hard enough to give me a headache from across the other side of the room...so let's have it' said Owen.

Ianto sighed.

'It's this...us...is it becoming too much?' asked Ianto with concern.

'Too much great sex?...not possible' smiled Owen knowing what Ianto was really asking but not wanting the other man to pull away from him.

'But it's more than that...you know it is' insisted Ianto.

'Yeah...I know' admitted Owen 'I like you Ianto...a lot...I know you'll go back to Harkness when he returns...' Owen stopped and looked at Ianto half hoping he would deny it but Ianto had still not reached that point.

'But until then I enjoy your company...your friendship...your unnerving ability to bring me to orgasm' Owen continued with a smile.

Owen did not really want to have this conversation until he could be sure Ianto was his and that was definitely not yet. He did not want the other man thinking too hard about Jack in case it made him miss him more, made him long for his return, reminded him of all his feelings for the immortal man.

'I've not had anyone close for a long time...I'm trying not to fall in love with you...but you're teaching me how to be in a relationship again...how to be close...how to care...I like that Ianto...let me have it for a little while...please' Owen begged.

'I like it too' admitted Ianto 'but I don't want either of us to get hurt...it was supposed to be sex and comfort but I think I'm starting to feel more'

'Yeah...me too...we just need to be careful until we are both ready...my eyes are open Ianto...I know you're not in love with me, so if I get hurt it's my own fault'

Ianto smiled at him happy that they both understood what they were doing and what stage they were at.

'Don't fall yet Owen...wait for me' he whispered.

Owen nodded and tried to smile at his teammate. He turned away and walked back to his desk. I think it's too late Ianto he admitted to himself. Fuck, fuck, how can this be happening to me he muttered under his breath as he curled his hands into angry fists.

TWTWTW

Ianto sighed remembering his conversation with Owen earlier that morning when life was complicated but not as complicated as it was now that Jack was back.

He remembered how the team had reacted to Jack's return.

They were sat in the cab Ianto had managed to whistle into existence seemingly from nowhere. Owen was looking distinctly annoyed and the girls were little better. It was left to Ianto to point out that Torchwood was actually more fun with Jack around. They all agreed with him and Owen avoided looking at him for any length of time.

They had all been shocked to see Jack at the house with the Blowfish, none knowing how to react. Then he had left again. Ianto could feel his heart pounding. He had been a mass of confusion when he had first seen Jack and had ignored him in favour of continuing with the job in hand.

When Jack had ran off without explanation he didn't know whether to be annoyed, shocked or relieved. His emotions were all over the place, nothing made sense and Owen was looking at him like an injured puppy and that was just the most disconcerting thing Ianto thought he had ever witnessed in his entire life.

Owen was obviously a seething mass of outrage and fear but Ianto was just confused. He wanted to snog Jack, hug him to within an inch of his life and at the same time he wanted to thump him and to run away with Owen and pretend none of this was happening. The two men avoided looking at each other further, needing to hide their emotions and concentrate on the mission.

TWTWTW

Ianto remembered how they had returned to the hub after dealing with the Blowfish and how all the team members had taken Jack to task about his absence. Ianto had been too hurt to ask very much. All the despair he had felt over the past three months had rushed back into him and he felt his heart breaking with the desire to kiss the captain and kill him at the same time.

He did not speak until he asked Jack if he was going back to his doctor. Owen held his breath, he wanted Jack to leave again, he wanted to keep hold of Ianto and he knew that would only happen if Jack were not around.

Owen felt like his heart would break open when Jack told Ianto he had come back for him. He knew it would take the two men some time to re-establish their relationship but he could see it was what they both wanted, so should he just accept that it would happen?

He knew he had been getting too involved with Ianto, knew he should have called a halt to their relationship when he had first noticed. But he had loved being with someone again, having someone to hold, to talk to at the end of a shitty day, someone to care.

No demands and no expectations that was what they had agreed but Owen wanted to make demands right now. He wanted to demand that Ianto acknowledge they had been more than fuck buddies, demand that he stay with him, demand that Jack leave again.

He wanted all those things and knew he had no right to them. Ianto had never denied loving Jack, never denied he would go back to him when the time came.

The most surprising thing of all for Owen was that he wanted Ianto to be happy, he would let him go without a fuss to allow him to be happy. Self denial was not big on Owen's agenda and he amazed himself that he could feel this way. He wanted to threaten Harkness with all manner of pain if he hurt him again. Owen swallowed hard and returned to the task in hand, getting rid of Hart.

TWTWTW

Oh God, oh God, oh God. This just kept going round and around in Ianto's head as he came to the realisation that Jack was back, that he had left his Doctor and come home. Jack had looked at him and pointedly told them all that he had come home for Ianto.

Ianto did not know whether to be flattered or annoyed that Jack obviously thought he would be welcome, that Ianto would not have moved on. But I haven't...he's right...oh God, thought Ianto in despair.

He remembered Owen and felt desperately guilty that he hadn't even considered him when thinking about the fact that he hadn't moved on. He could move on, move on to someone else, someone who would give him more, someone who, if he did leave, would at least not leave the planet or the time zone in order to get away.

TWTW

Ianto was alone and loading up the SUV before they all dispersed to find the body in the car park, or under the car park. He was finding things to keep his hands busy to attempt to stop them from shaking. Jack was home, he was back and Ianto could barely believe that his most fervent prayers of the last three months had been answered and he was standing here not knowing how he felt about it.

Jack had cornered him in the garage. He had purposely sought the young man out needing to speak with him privately.

Jack approached him warily, not daring to touch or even to get too close, unsure of his reception.

'Ianto?' he breathed.

Ianto gave no sign that he had heard the captain.

'Ianto?...I'm sorry...I had to know, had to find out...I had to go...' said Jack desperate for the Welshman to understand his need to discover if he could be allowed to be mortal again.

Jack took a deep breath and murmured quietly.

'But I also had to come back...I missed you...I wanted you'

Ianto spun around to look at the captain wanting to see his face, to judge how truthful he thought the other man was being. He opened his mouth several times but still no words came out. Ianto wasn't certain what he wanted to say. Did he want to tell Jack he was too late or did he want to fall into his embrace?

Whilst he was still desperately thinking he spied Owen over Jack's shoulder watching him with pain on his face. Ianto felt that pain magnified in his own body as he considered that one of these men and almost certainly himself as well was going to be hurt, upset and lonely by the end of this day.

He looked down briefly and then back up quickly.

'We need to go' he stated flatly gathering the equipment and walking away.

TWTWTW

Later alone in Jack's company as they were searching the offices they had begun to talk together again if somewhat stiltedly. And then Jack had asked him a question that had set his soul aflame with hope.

Jack had asked him on a date and he had accepted, not immediately but still he had accepted. Did this mean he had forgiven him? Did it mean he was going to start things up again with his enigmatic boss? Was he just going to ignore all that he and Owen had been through?

Ianto was still confused but he wanted this so badly.

He was so angry with Jack for just waltzing back in and expecting to pick up where he left off but his heart had leapt for joy when Jack had asked him on the date. He was obviously making a statement about where he saw their relationship heading. They had been out together before but it had never been as a couple, just accidentally as part of real life.

If Jack wanted to date it was because he wanted a more formal arrangement and Ianto had yearned for that before Jack left, could still feel the desire for it burning in his chest now.

His confusion over what to do about Owen was fast giving way to hope for his relationship with Jack. Ianto was rarely selfish but maybe the time had come to take what he wanted and not stop to consider the feelings of others.

TWTW

But then he became confused again when he had been confronted by Owen at the hub as he was helping the medic clean his wound inflicted by captain John.

'You're going back to him aren't you?' asked Owen sadly.

'I don't know' answered Ianto truthfully.

'What is there not to know' sneered Owen 'he waltzes back in here all coat and chin dimples and your trousers are trying to fight their way off your body' he continued.

Ianto smiled at the medic's description but acknowledged the truth of what he said. He had felt the sexual pull that being close to Jack always afforded him, but sometimes sex wasn't enough.

'When I was with Jack earlier and John found us, he told me you were hurt' said Ianto.

Owen looked up at Ianto wondering where he was going with this.

'I knew he would go to Jack...knew he would probably hurt him too...I could have stayed to help him but I came to save you' Ianto finished.

Owen swallowed.

'Only because you knew he would be safe anyway...he would come back' he insisted.

Ianto shrugged.

'There was still a choice Owen....and I still came to save you'

TWTW

Owen had used his time alone with the captain as they drove to meet the team with what they hoped would be an antidote to make the bomb release John. They drove wildly, desperate to arrive in time to save Gwen from sacrificing herself to save the city but Owen still managed to confront Jack.

What are you doing to Ianto?' he demanded.

'What?' asked Jack puzzled.

'You're trying to get him back into bed with you...I heard you talking to him...telling him you came back for him' said Owen.

'And?'

'You looking for a comfort fuck?' snarled Owen.

Jack looked at the medic with wonder for this sudden care for a teammate he had previously apparently despised.

'Why the concern Owen?...what's been happening while I've been away?' he asked wondering what had developed between the two men in his absence.

Owen looked at him with contempt.

'He was a mess when you left...I'm his doctor it was my job to put him back together...I don't want to have to save him again...if you're looking for a comfort fuck then look elsewhere...Ianto deserves better' he finished.

'That's not what I want Owen' said Jack softly.

'Then what?' sneered Owen still not convinced.

'I need someone to make the pain go away...someone to care for me...someone I can care for' said Jack gently.

Owen swallowed. He knew that deep down Ianto wanted Jack and wanted this type of relationship with him but he had desperately hoped that Jack was just searching for comfort, the sort of comfort that could be provided by someone who wasn't a sexy suited Welshman.

He crashed the car at speed into the car park and as he swung it to a screeching halt he flung a last snarl out to his boss.

'Don't be a bastard all your life Jack...don't hurt him again'

Jack did not answer but nodded quickly before leaving the car at speed.

TWTW

Ianto had confronted his own jealousy over captain John. Another face from Jack's past. Everybody bought baggage to new relationships, Ianto understood that. He had enough of his own even though he was the youngest member of the team. But how do you cope with the baggage of several lifetimes, several planets and several time zones? Should you even begin to try if you were just an average 21st century man?

Jack and John had been partners, lovers, shared things that Ianto could not begin to understand.

'So have we Ianto' said Jack when Ianto tried to explain what he was feeling as they drove away from the car park where John had been sent back through the rift.

'What do you mean?' asked Ianto.

'We have shared things....you and I...that John would never understand and would have no interest in understanding. We've lived in this century, fought aliens in a common cause for good not for profit...we've laughed over stupid things...John could not understand that sort of undemanding relationship...a relationship that existed just because two people liked each other and not because they wanted something from each other'

'Do we have that?' asked Ianto doubtingly.

'I thought so...I would like to think so still' said Jack with pleading in his tone.

'I want something too' stated Ianto 'I want to be the only one...I don't want to share anymore...if we're going to do this then I want to do it 21st century style' he felt awkward making his request, knowing that Jack was unlikely to be thrilled at the thought of fidelity but he was determined to make demands whilst he could.

'Ok' said Jack quickly 'although that's not exactly new'

'No' agreed Ianto 'I wanted it for a while but saw no point in asking'

'That's not what I meant' said Jack quietly.

Ianto raised his eyebrows at him in question.

'I didn't mean it was a new desire for you...I meant it was not new to me...I've done the fidelity thing and I've not been with anyone except you for a long time...even before I went away' Jack admitted 'mostly it was lack of time but some of it was because you kept me interested...I didn't need to look elsewhere' he finished.

Ianto watched him and wondered if he was telling the truth.

'Ianto, whilst I've been away has there been anyone else for you?' asked Jack he needed to establish what had been going on with the young Welshman during his absence and also to check on possible rivals.

Ianto stared hard at him.

'Yes' he said finally 'you were gone a long time Jack...I didn't know if you were ever coming back...or if you would want me when you did...I needed some comfort and I took it when it was offered'

'Anyone I know?' Jack tried to keep his question light.

'No'stated Ianto.

It didn't feel like a lie, after all Jack did not know the Owen that Ianto had found. Ianto doubted whether anyone else in the hub even knew such an Owen existed. It would only complicate matters if Jack knew, make things awkward, and Ianto felt obscurely as if he were punishing Jack by keeping this secret.

'Will I have to share?' asked Jack not sure how he felt about that prospect.

'I don't ask for things I'm not willing to give in return Jack' said Ianto.

Jack nodded.

'So?' he questioned asking if everything was back on between them, had Ianto made a decision?

'I don't know' said Ianto and turned away from him yet again to stare out of the window and loose himself in his own thoughts.

TWTWTW

Ianto looked back on this day as a day of differing emotions. He traversed all of those emotions as he attempted to decide between Jack and Owen.

He sat at the table in the hotel bar and contemplated his drink. He could feel Owen's gaze boring into him and he could hear Jack's light tone as he talked to Gwen, teasing her about her forthcoming nuptials and belying the suffering he had endured whilst he had been away.

Ianto had quickly realised Jack had not enjoyed his time away from the team. Whatever the reason he had left it had not turned out well and Ianto had spied the new dark spaces behind his captain's eyes.

Jack had made it clear he was hoping Ianto would chase some of these new nightmares away but Ianto wasn't sure if he wanted too. Should he stay with Owen? Owen might hurt him, might betray him, might leave him, but equally he might not. Jack had already hurt, betrayed and left him, did he really want to risk that again?

Owen might choose to stay, might choose to love and Ianto still seriously doubted that Jack would choose those things. Owen could even choose to grow old with Ianto, share his life, these were not things Jack could give even if he wanted to.

Ianto took another sip of his drink and caught Owen's gaze across the table. There were questions in the look along with desire and an edge of fear. Ianto knew he had the potential to hurt Owen, whereas he thought the worst he could do to Jack would be to injure his pride if he didn't immediately capitulate and throw himself back into the captain's bed.

Ianto looked away from Owen, from the harm he could do and tried again to sort out his emotions, to make a decision. He closed his eyes and replayed parts of the day to himself in an attempt to find order amid the chaos.

Jack had taken them all to a posh hotel on the outskirts of the city so that they could avoid themselves for the rest of the night. They ordered dinner and sat around talking and drinking. The girls had kept Jack chatting for most of the night and Owen had watched Ianto watch Jack and felt the sorrow in his heart grow.

At one point he had entwined his fingers with Ianto's under the table and Ianto had allowed it and not pulled away. He had looked around at Owen and smiled at him sadly.

Jack went to get another drink from the bar but at the last moment before returning to the table he sat on a stool at the bar and bowed his head. Ianto watched him from a distance and could not resist going to comfort the hurt.

He walked up behind the captain and shielded him from the others by standing so that he was blocking their view.

'Jack' he breathed quietly.

Jack's head lifted slowly and without turning he answered.

'I'm coming now Ianto' but he made no attempt to move.

Ianto sat at the adjoining stool and placed a hand over the captain's where it rested on the bar.

'How bad was it?' he asked.

Jack lifted his eyes to meet Ianto's. He shouldn't be surprised that Ianto had seen his attempts to hide the pain.

'I wanted to come home so badly Ianto...I wanted to come back...I wanted you...and now I'm not sure any of you need me anymore'

Ianto tried to lighten the mood somewhat.

'Yes we do Jack...Gwen needs a handsome hero to dream about, Tosh needs someone to talk to about alien tech when we have given up caring and Owen needs someone to look up to...even if it is for all the wrong reasons' he laughed.

Jack half smiled at him.

'What about you Ianto...what do you need from me?' asked Jack desperately.

'I need someone to care for' answered Ianto before he had even realised he was thinking it.

Jack nodded and they both wandered back to the group.

Jack asked the others to excuse himself and Ianto for a while and he took the other man into a quiet corner and spoke softly to him for some time.

Owen watched the two avidly, still hoping that Jack would leave and he would get to keep Ianto. He hadn't realised quite how much he wanted to hold on to him until he saw the necessity to let him go. He watched as tears slipped down Jack's face as he talked and wondered if it was because Ianto was rejecting him. That hope left when he saw Ianto lean over and wipe the tears away and kiss him gently on the lips pressing their foreheads together and whispering softly to the older man.

They got up and returned to the table, Jack went to order rooms for them all and Ianto excused himself to the bathroom. Owen followed him.

'You going back to him?' he asked gruffly when they were in the bathroom.

Ianto looked at him.

'That was never really in question was it?' he returned.

'No' answered Owen.

'I'm sorry Owen' said Ianto gently.

'It's ok...I know you love him' said Owen.

'I love you too' whispered Ianto.

Owen smiled sadly.

'But you're not _in_ love with me'

'No' said Ianto barely audible under his breath.

'Owen...he only just made it in time...even now part of me is screaming to stay with you' whispered Ianto.

'But a bigger part is screaming to go back to Jack?' questioned Owen already knowing the answer.

Ianto nodded sadly and lowered his eyes to avoid seeing the pain in Owen's.

Owen nodded and moved towards the other man taking him in his arms and kissing him passionately and then more gently.

'Just like I promised Ianto...it never happened' he said and left without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

'**Saved by my Friend' was supposed to be finished with the last chapter. However I forgot to indicate 'complete' on the site. As it was my fault that so many people were expecting another chapter I decided to write one. So the choice is yours – read this or not!**

TWTWTW

Ianto had witnessed an old lady being stabbed just outside the tourist information office. He was on duty up there when he had heard a sudden commotion outside and had left the office to investigate.

Two youths had been running along the pier escaping from an enraged man who they later discovered had been robbed by the pair. He was giving chase and the youths were running away whilst shouting obscenities over their shoulders.

As they raced they passed the old lady and one of them stopped and spoke to her. Ianto watched her shake her head and clutch her bag. Realising what they were saying Ianto started towards her to help. The youths spotted him and became aggressive in their haste. One of them produced a knife and Ianto began to run towards them.

The youth grabbed the lady's bag and pulled, but she pulled back. Let it go thought Ianto desperately, but she didn't. The youth plunged the knife into her side and dragged the bag away from her as she collapsed to the ground.

Ianto felt for his gun, took it out and aimed, shouting at the youths to stop. They didn't and Ianto fired, hitting both in the legs and watching them fall. He could hear sirens in the background suggesting the emergency services were already on their way to the scene.

He ignored the youths in favour of going to the old lady and attempting to render first aid. It was a forlorn hope. The woman was bleeding copiously from a wound in her chest and Ianto could do no more than offer comfort. She died in his arms seconds after the paramedics arrived.

Ianto had shown his Torchwood credentials to the police who were dealing with the young men who were shouting about their rights and screaming for medical attention. Jack had arrived quickly having spotted the incident on CCTV and had pacified the authorities and removed Ianto from the scene.

Jack was furious with Ianto. He had used a firearm in a public place and for a non Torchwood related incident and the fallout from the authorities would give Jack a headache for weeks to come. He would need to be prepared to hear lectures about over stepping the mark from heads of police forces, heads of government departments and UNIT and would need to appear to be concerned, in order to appease them all.

If it were not for television and film the average British citizen would not know what a gun looked like, so for one to be discharged in a public place, no matter the reason, would cause shock waves for months to come.

Jack was angry at the commotion this would cause but he could not understand why Ianto was so very upset. After all he had made sure the youths were captured and had done all he could under the circumstances. It was a distressing incident but certainly nowhere near as bad as some of the things he had dealt with in his life as a Torchwood operative.

But this was real life and ordinary people and Ianto found that much more upsetting than aliens. Two young human males killing an old lady for what turned out to be £6-10 in her purse made Ianto feel physically sick. He expected his life to be under threat on an almost daily basis, but that was so that vulnerable people like that lady could walk the streets of Cardiff without fear.

Jack hugged him and tried to talk him out of his depression. Tried to cheer him with ideas about where they should go tonight and how dashing Ianto had looked going to the lady's rescue. Ianto had smiled wanly at him and assured him he would be ok soon.

Jack had wandered away to allow Ianto to wallow for a while in peace.

Owen had watched the captain try to offer comfort and knew he could do it so much better. He yearned to go to Ianto. When Jack left he made his way over to the Welshman and sat next to him, prepared to talk endlessly about bastard youths and fuck awful society and the dreadful unfairness of life in general. He would commiserate with Ianto about these things until the other man had worked it out of his system completely.

He sat next to Ianto and began his task.

Jack stood in his office and looked over to where Ianto and Owen were sat on the old battered Torchwood sofa. Owen was holding Ianto's hand and it was an oddly intimate gesture. Owen was offering comfort that much was obvious, but the more acceptable form would be an arm around the shoulders, even a hand on the knee but Owen had chosen to hold Ianto's hand.

What bothered Jack the most was that Ianto was allowing the gesture and had been for several minutes. Ianto was not comfortable with prolonged physical contact with other people. Even with Jack he would sometimes move subtly away from an invasion of personal space if it continued for more than a few minutes.

With the girls he tended to brace himself for hugs and could be quite tactile with Toshiko, but Gwen's more forceful and prolonged embraces tended to set his teeth on edge. Jack would have to suppress the mirth that threatened to break out on watching Ianto's face fill with barely repressed horror when Gwen moved in for contact.

So when had he become so comfortable with Owen that a continued touch of this intimate variety was not making him edgy? In fact Jack was almost certain he could see Ianto's fingers gently caressing Owen's palm. Jack had a sudden desire to break into their reverie and part the two co-workers.

But if Ianto was allowing this intimacy then he obviously felt the need for it and Jack would not deny him the solace. Let Owen be the one to offer consolation now because it would certainly be Jack himself that comforted him tonight in bed.

TWTWTW

But Ianto had refused to allow Jack to come home with him that night. He was upset that Jack could not understand his grief over the old lady. Jack seemed to be of the opinion that one more life lost was of little significance in the grand scheme of things. Which was probably true. But Ianto wanted it to matter to Jack just because it mattered to Ianto.

He did not like the side of Jack that was heartless. He understood that Jack had seen death over decades and that many of those deaths would have been friends and possibly even family. Jack must have inured himself in order to prevent collapsing under the weight of grief.

It was just one more way in which Jack and Ianto would find it hard to discover common ground. Ianto tried to understand Jack's viewpoint and experiences but Jack did not always seem willing to consider Ianto's.

He had gone home alone hoping to pull himself out of his depressive mood by the morning and to come to terms with Jack's inability to expend much energy on the deaths of strangers. In the late evening his doorbell had rung and Ianto sighed, he hoped Jack hadn't decided to ignore his instructions to stay away.

Ianto opened his door to find Owen on the step holding up a pack of beer and a bag containing take away food. Ianto hung his head.

'I'm not really in the mood for company Owen' he murmured.

'I know' said Owen lightly 'I'm a friend bearing gifts...and a shoulder to cry on' he half smiled at the other man.

Ianto opened his door wider and indicated for Owen to enter. As they sat together on Ianto's small sofa and Owen dished out the beers, Ianto turned to look at him.

'Is this really such a good idea Owen?...I seem to remember we've been here before and it didn't end well'

Owen looked at him earnestly.

'Ianto I'm not trying to seduce you...I know you're hurting and I care...is that so unbelievable?' he asked.

'Yes' replied Ianto.

Owen looked really wounded, thinking that Ianto actually believed he was only here to gain some advantage.

But then Ianto smiled to show he had not meant to be taken seriously. Owen grinned at him.

'Oh you should get such a spanking Jones' he laughed.

'See...I knew you were here for sex' laughed Ianto back at him.

The two men drank beer and watched trashy TV and Ianto took comfort from a friend. Owen left for home in the early hours, both men acknowledging that if he stayed the night, the comfort could easily take another form.

TWTWTW

There were other times when Ianto became disillusioned with his and Jack's relationship. He wanted the other man so desperately but he also wanted more than it seemed that Jack could give. They were from two different centuries and despite their desire for each other sometimes that created problems.

Ianto was thinking about these differences as he filed paperwork in the archives. Jack was a force of nature and to attempt to control him would be fruitless. He had a need to flirt and to test his ability to attract. Ianto understood this and knew that it did not impinge on the importance of his personal relationship with Jack. But sometimes he wished Jack would have more consideration for his feelings.

Jack caught up to Ianto as he travelled towards the lower levels of the archives. He put out a hand and pulled Ianto to a stop. Ianto turned with a questioning look in his eyes.

'What is it Jack?' he asked surprised the older man had followed him.

'Are we ok Ianto?' asked Jack worriedly.

Ianto sighed. He was annoyed with the other man but he knew he had no right to be. Jack's flirting got too much for him to watch sometimes but that didn't mean he thought he had a right to stop him from enjoying it. Jack had promised fidelity and Ianto had no reason to suppose he had not kept that promise. Indeed there would hardly have been time for Jack to be otherwise as he and Ianto had not spent much time apart recently. The flirting only bothered him when he had to watch. Frankly he found outrageous flirting in front of your partner just plain rude and whilst he could forgive many things impoliteness was grating.

'Yes we're ok Jack...I don't care if you flirt I just don't want to have to see it for too long at once' he smiled so that Jack would realise he was no longer angry.

Jack looked suitably chastened. He knew he had overdone it slightly with the girl at the bakery. Being in a monogamous relationship for the first time in many years was creating an excess of flirting to compensate. He wanted to be faithful to Ianto and was in truth not finding it particularly difficult, but habit was hard to break and force of habit made him search for new conquests even when he knew he would not follow through.

Ianto recognised that fidelity was unusual for Jack. But Ianto was from the twenty first century and monogamy was essential for him in any lasting relationship.

What bothered Ianto was not whether Jack was faithful because he believed he was. No, what bothered him was the fact that Jack did not really see the need for fidelity. He had promised it and he would stick to it but he did not really understand it.

Owen would understand thought Ianto. He might struggle with it at times, he might wish he could disregard it when he saw a young girl walk by in a tight shirt, but he would understand the hurt that ignoring it would cause and he would make his choices accordingly.

Ianto sighed. He really should stop comparing Jack and Owen. The two were completely different and the comparison was unfair. He had made his choice but he missed Owen terribly. He had not expected to miss the moody medic once Jack had returned but he did. He missed having someone who understood without explanation, someone who was willing to show he cared, someone who grew up in the same time as him and understood the nuances of twenty first century life.

But he loved Jack with an intensity that shocked him. He could easily love Owen but it would never be the same. They would have an easy relationship but it would lack the power of what he had with Jack.

'Ianto? Are you ok?' asked Jack with concern.

Ianto looked up shocked as he realised that Jack was watching him. He had been thinking about Owen whilst talking with Jack. This was not good. Infidelity took many forms and it could be argued that thinking about an ex lover whilst with a current one was at least bad manners.

'Sorry Jack...I was miles away...it's ok...we're ok' he assured the man at his side.

Jack smiled at him.

'We'll go out tonight and I'll make up to you for all the flirting' said Jack.

Ianto smiled too.

'Ok' he agreed, but thinking he would rather have someone who didn't flirt than someone who could make up for it, however wonderful that making up might be.

When Ianto had finished his filing he trailed back towards the main hub with Jack in tow. They were chatting and Jack was telling a particularly outrageous story about his time on the planet Jube. Ianto began to laugh at the captain's tale and Jack stopped walking.

'What is it Jack?' asked Ianto also stopping in his tracks.

'Nothing' replied Jack 'it's just good to hear you laughing...I missed that sound'

Jack moved towards Ianto and pulled him into a fierce hug resting his head on the other man's shoulder. He pulled back slightly and tried to kiss him but Ianto pulled away.

'Not here Jack' he said.

Jack was puzzled, the archives was one of the places where they had spent many a happy moment indulging their physical desire for each other.

But Ianto had looked over Jack's shoulder as he was being hugged and had spotted the cross Owen had marked on the wall.

'_This place now is where you will always remember that Owen showed you he cared...cared beyond sex'_

Ianto could not bring himself to kiss Jack in the one place Owen thought he had claimed as his. He would not take that away from him. He knew Jack was puzzled and tried to placate him.

'I just fancy something a bit more comfortable...come to my place tonight and I'll make it up to you' he smiled.

Jack decided to let go of his insecurities and allowed Ianto to lead him out of the archives with the promise of a fun filled evening ringing in his ears.

TWTWTW

Two days later and Owen had been to his place again last night. They enjoyed each other's company and it seemed neither of them was willing to give that up just because Jack had returned.

Ianto knew he should stop Owen from visiting as it was becoming harder to resist wanting more than friendship.

Last night they had kissed.

They were lolling on Ianto's sofa watching a movie as they usually did and they had both turned to make a comment to the other at the same time. Their faces had been close and neither had actually spoken. Owen had leaned closer and brushed his lips against Ianto's. Ianto's breath had caught and he surprised himself at how arousing he had found this light touch. Before he knew what he was doing he had been pressing his lips more firmly against Owen's and pushed out a tentative tongue.

It had been Owen who had broken the contact.

'Ianto you know you don't want to do this' he said.

But I do, thought Ianto, surprising himself. He quickly came to his senses and remembered that if Jack had promised fidelity so had he and he would be horrified to betray that trust. He also realised he was being deeply unfair to his friend.

'I'm sorry Owen' he whispered 'I have no excuse...I just miss you' he admitted shamefacedly.

'I miss you too' agreed Owen 'I know you don't want to hear it but I'm just waiting for you to change your mind or for Harkness to fuck up...I'll be here to catch you Ianto'

Ianto smiled at him.

'Who would have thought that Owen, the serial one night stander could say something so romantic' he laughed.

'I know' Owen laughed with him 'I'm ready to cry with disgust at myself' he became serious once more 'I do want you though...I want what we could have together...we both have Torchwood in common...we've been through so much together and seen so much that other's can't share...those things forge a bond'

Owen looked up at Ianto from under his eyelashes knowing that now was the time to lighten the mood.

'Besides I miss those amazing blow jobs' he grinned.

Ianto laughed. But deep down he knew he missed Owen too. He wanted all those things they could have together, the way they could, and had, shared experiences. He wanted to investigate if their relationship could become more.

When he considered it he knew he could have a lasting relationship built on shared experience, trust and communication with Owen in a way that he would never achieve with Jack. But did he want to give up the joy that was Jack Harkness for something that was so much less, even if so much safer.

Owen stood, kissed him on the lips, told him to sleep well and left his flat.

TWTWTW

Ianto spent more time now with Owen at work. He would take everyone coffee and whereas in the past he had always consumed his own whilst talking with Jack in his office, now he was just as likely to be found talking to Owen whilst drinking.

Jack watched them jealously. He saw the way that Ianto spent time down in the med bay unnecessarily. He saw how the two men talked quietly, heads bent together, hands almost touching. He saw the way they laughed together and smiled at each other as they parted.

It was altogether too intimate for Jack's liking. What was going on? When he left Owen and Ianto barely had a civil word for each other, so what had occurred whilst he had been gone?

When Ianto appeared at his office door Jack gestured to him to enter and take a seat. Jack looked at his hands momentarily thinking about how to phrase his question.

'Ianto, what's going on with you and Owen?' he asked eventually.

Ianto flushed with embarrassment before realising that Jack could not know about their relationship. Jack did not miss the red cheeks and his wondering hit new levels of concern.

'What do you mean?' asked Ianto.

If Jack asked directly whether he and Owen had been more than friends then Ianto would not lie, but neither would he share unnecessarily, after all it was not just his secret to tell.

'You talk together, you laugh together, you let him comfort you and I know he's been to your home when I've been told to stay away' said Jack indicating the computer and his access to CCTV records.

'You've been spying on us?' said Ianto indignantly.

'No...I've been spying on you...I didn't realise there was an 'us' to spy on' said Jack becoming more concerned by the minute.

Ianto hung his head, accepting that he had just given himself away.

'You said you needed comfort when I was gone...did Owen offer that comfort?...I have to know what I'm up against Ianto' said Jack.

'Not since you came back Jack' whispered Ianto.

'I know that Ianto...I trust you more than I trust myself...but I think you still want him...your behaviour makes it obvious you care...what I'm amazed by is that Owen seems to care also...or is he just on a power trip...trying to take away the boss' toys' sneered Jack unable to comprehend the surge of jealousy that he appeared to be experiencing.

'It's not like that' hissed Ianto.

'So Harpers introduced you to loves young dream has he? I hardly think so' Jack was getting angry.

'You have no right to judge me' shouted Ianto 'you left but he didn't...he didn't even like me but he was human enough to care when someone was hurting'

Jack hung his head in shame. He took a moment to calm himself down. Ianto was right he had no cause to judge. Their relationship before he left did not demand fidelity and certainly his leaving would have negated any loyalty Ianto might have felt.

'So it was just comfort sex?' he asked hopefully.

'At first' whispered Ianto 'but we came to like each other...we helped each other...he saved me Jack, I was broken and he saved me' Ianto could feel the tears in his throat as he tried to justify his actions.

'Do you want to be with him? Will you leave me?' asked Jack.

Ianto did not know which of them was more shocked when he answered.

'I don't know'

TWTWTW

Owen came to find him in the archives. Ianto heard footsteps and knew they were not Jack's. He raised his head and watched the doorway waiting for Owen to emerge. Owen appeared and stood in the doorway for a moment just watching Ianto not knowing what to say now he was here.

'Hey' he eventually tried.

'Hey' replied Ianto softly.

'Ianto are you and Jack ok? He didn't look too happy earlier when you left his office' said Owen 'he usually looks very happy when you leave his office' he offered smiling.

Ianto smiled back but then became serious.

'I'm sorry Owen...he knows about us' he admitted.

'Oh' said Owen immediately wondering if he was going to be sacked and Retconned.

'Don't worry' laughed Ianto 'he won't hurt you'

Owen laughed at his own concerns.

'Did you tell him?' he asked.

'He guessed...apparently we're nicer to each other now' smiled Ianto.

Owen laughed.

'So is it going to be a problem?' he asked.

'Not for him' said Ianto.

'For you then?' asked Owen.

'Yeah it's a problem for me' admitted Ianto.

'Why?'

'I can't let it go' said Ianto hanging his head.

Owen approached the chair that the other man was sitting in and placed an arm across his shoulders. He dropped a kiss onto Ianto's head.

'You don't have to let it go Ianto...please' and he turned and left.

TWTWTW

Ianto awoke with a headache that was becoming a common occurrence lately. Even his sleep was disturbed by images of Owen and Jack. He knew he had to make a decision and commit fully. He had to let Owen go. It wasn't fair on Jack, Owen or even himself to keep dithering. He should just decide to cut Owen out of his personal life completely until his feelings for the other man subsided.

But the thought of even a single day without talking to the medic was heartbreaking. He enjoyed Owen's company, enjoyed them snarking at each other, enjoyed the laughter and mostly enjoyed the comfort of being with someone who understands.

Oh God! Ianto rolled over in bed and tried to console himself for the inevitable loss with thoughts of Jack.

TWTWTW

Jack joined Ianto in the kitchen as he was making drinks. The younger man was obviously unhappy and he came up behind him and laced his arms about his waist and laid his head on the other man's shoulder. Ianto leaned back into the embrace.

'You should take some time to think about it' said Jack.

'What?' asked Ianto.

'You obviously miss him...think about if you would be better off or happier with him' said Jack his voice catching.

'I want you Jack...it's always been you' breathed Ianto.

'I know' said Jack 'but sometimes those feelings are not enough...you might want me but you might be better off with him'

The two looked at each other acknowledging the truth behind the words, but Ianto did not think he could ever willingly let go of Jack.

TWTWTW

A week later and Ianto had done all his thinking. His heart was going to break but his mind was made up. He had put aside all emotion and just thought logically. He made his way to Jack's office to talk to him.

'I've had to ask myself what I want Jack'

Jack looked up at him hopefully. Surely after all they had been through Ianto wanted him. Jack had seen the lust and sheer need on Ianto's face often enough, why should he doubt that what Ianto wanted was him.

Ianto smiled at him sadly.

'What I want is you...it's always been you and it always will be...I will always love you, probably more than anyone else' Ianto raised a hand to stop him as Jack came towards him to take him into his arms.

'But it's not just about me Jack...I want you so much...more than anyone and I always will...but you don't make me happy and I can't make you happy' he finished sadly.

'Ianto' breathed Jack 'you do make me happy...happier than I've been for a long time...please...I need you'

'Maybe' sighed Ianto and Jack began to smile again.

'I can make you happy for a short while...but I can make Owen happy for the rest of his life and I think that's worth more'

'But does he make you happy? Do you love him? Does he make you feel like I do? Stay with me Ianto' pleaded Jack.

'Yes I love him...no he does not make me feel like you do but he does make me happy...I'm not besotted with him...he annoys me more often than not...and I don't feel about him the way I do about you...but maybe that's a good thing' Ianto tried to explain.

'I love him in a way that will not be consumed by its own energy...it won't burn out...when I think of loving you I think in terms of today and next week and that never really mattered because I never knew if that was all I had...a short time for an all consuming passion...but when I think of loving Owen I think in terms of a life time...of boring domestic rituals...of getting aggravated by his habits...of seeing him age and loving him anyway...in many ways it's nowhere near as good as what I feel for you and in some ways it is so much better' Ianto was losing his thread on the argument as he watched the pain cross his lover's face, he tried to explain himself better.

'Yesterday I saw an old couple sitting on a bench on the quay. They told me they had been together since they were fifteen...more than sixty years...they had never even kissed anybody else' said Ianto remembering the couple fondly.

A look of wonderment crossed Jack's face and Ianto smiled knowing the other man would never be able to understand a life time of commitment.

'They missed out on a world of experiences by being together...but they have gained so much in return...all that trust...a life time of sharing' smiled Ianto 'I want some of that and Owen might give it to me' he said.

'He makes me content Jack. That might not sound very exciting and compared to what we have you're right it isn't. But the joy you give me can't last forever and being content can. Me and you, we swing between love and hate, joy and pain and it is the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced...I'll never have that joy with Owen but I can be content for the rest of my life...no ups and downs...I know it's a little boring...but I want that' he said.

'In the end it comes down to the fact that Owen needs me more and you know I've always been a carer...you'll grieve for a short time but you always knew you would lose me...sooner rather than later given our line of work...Owen doesn't have to lose me...we don't have to lose each other...we can take care of each other and build a life together...I want that life Jack' he finished lamely.

'So you're going to settle for normal? Do you really think that can work?' asked Jack.

'I hope so' said Ianto.

'Owen's straight' sneered Jack desperately.

Ianto smiled.

'So am I' he said.

'He'll leave you for a woman'

'Maybe' admitted Ianto.

'Then stay with me' begged Jack.

'He might leave me Jack but I'm willing to take a chance...the chance everybody takes when they commit to a relationship...I want to give him all my tomorrows' he said.

'Oh God now you're going to start with all the sentimental crap' sneered Jack.

Ianto smiled.

'Maybe' he said.

'So give me all your tomorrows' tried Jack.

Ianto looked at him sorrowfully.

'You wouldn't treat the gift as carefully as Owen will...he'll understand its importance...appreciate its significance...and if he ultimately rejects it he'll give it back undamaged'

Ianto huffed realising he was getting carried away with the analogy and becoming a little absurd.

'What's most important Jack is that he can offer me the same gift...all his tomorrows Jack..think of it' his voice caught with emotion suddenly 'something you can't offer' he finished.

'I've watched you look around at other people. I could accept that you will eventually have other lovers when I'm gone, but I know you want them now' Ianto continued.

'I promised to be faithful and I will' exclaimed Jack 'you can't seriously believe Owen will never look at another person again' he scoffed.

Ianto smiled.

'No...I know he'll look. But you would be faithful because you know I would leave, Owen would be faithful because he knows it would hurt me...ultimately yours would be a selfish decision, but Owen would put my needs first...I want that consideration Jack'

He walked across the short distance and took the other man into his arms.

'I will always love you more than anyone...ever' he whispered with tears in his tone.

He turned and left the room.

TWTWTW

They were sat in the car ready to leave.

'Sure you want to come with me?' asked Owen 'you know he's watching CCTV hoping you'll get out of the car'

Ianto turned to look at him.

'You saved me Owen...at a time when I didn't think I could cope...you saved me from the pain he caused' he said.

'And you taught me to care again' admitted Owen 'do you think it will be enough?'

Ianto sat and thought one last time about everything he was giving up and everything he hoped to gain.

Owen had found himself a job at one of London's most respected teaching hospitals. He would have a senior position and be involved with research. Ianto did not tell him that Jack had been instrumental in gaining the post for him.

Ianto had arranged purchase of a flat for them in a residential suburb but on a route to the hospital and had (also with Jack's help) found himself a position with the university library specialising in archiving historical documents. Ianto looked forward to this change in tempo and it was a subject that interested him.

They were all set for a new life and suddenly they were both terrified. Would they still like each other away from the mania that was Torchwood? Would they become bored with their relationship when it was placed in a domestic setting?

Ianto took a deep breath and tried to settle his mind. It was the chance everyone took with relationships. They would have to work at it, take care of each other. The opportunity to become bored and weighed down by domesticity was something they had both yearned for and now was their chance to grab normality with both hands.

He turned to look at Owen who was obviously living with the same thoughts and coming to the same conclusions.

'It will be enough' Ianto eventually answered.

They grinned at each other and Owen started the engine of the car.

'Ready for this?' questioned Owen.

'Doing domestic is going to be the biggest challenge we've ever faced' replied Ianto.

'Oh yeah!' grinned Owen.

Ianto leaned over to kiss him briefly on the lips.

'Let's go!' he whispered.

Owen revved the engine and with both men laughing loudly they roared away.


End file.
